The Namikaze Legacy
by Kyuubi16
Summary: The Kyuubi, one of nine guardians adopts her container. Together the two must unite the nine and stop those who wish to awaken the power of the Juubi. Adopted from J.A. Jasper. Super Naruto. NarutoxHinataxHarem.
1. The Legacy meets the Fox: Re

The Namikaze Legacy

0

NarutoxHarem

0

Author's Note

0

For those who know me you know I like to rewrite my old stories. Haven't been to this one in awhile and when I did take time to read I had a hard time reading through. So this one too is getting an uplift. I'm also changing a lot of things. Those who know me know I'm anti-sasuke. I only grow to hate the selfish little bastard with each chapter. He crossed the Moral Event Horizon long ago, but I am not a basher. I will be changing most of the bashing in the story except for maybe his and a few others. Only people who are bashed in my series deserved to be bash because they don't show character development.

Even if Sasuke in my series goes down the path of evil I won't do the idiot bashing that composes most Super Naruto and Harem stories. I also hate the Sakura bashing and the idiot children demand stuff Council bashing. It's just plain out terrible writing. You can have the council be idiots and against Naruto without writing them as four year old throwing temper tantrums.

You can also write Sakura as a fangirl, but slowly give her character development without all the flat chest this and Suckura that. It's fucking annoying and childish and it just shows the mindless follow the leader archtype and rehasing stupid bashing ideas that people seem to do. Hell it's annoying that one of my buddies 'Kamen Rider something' does it too.

So people please spread the word to people who do this that they need to look back and really work on their writing. With the exception of this story which I am trying to keep to how the original author set things up should not have things like unless it's supposed to be a parody or something. Oh for those interested in seeing an Evil! Kuiinshi story check for any future updates for my Naruto x Raven story Spellbound.

0

Story Start

0

A small child who could hardly be any older then four or five walked down dimly lit street with only the night sky luminaing his path. In a child his age you expect brightness, hope, and wonder to dance in his eyes; only a tint of dullness filled is shades of Cerulean blue.

Life was not kind to this child, loathed by the masses of his children. Not knowing neither a father's pride nor a mother's love as he lived on the cold, cruel, and dirty streets of the village. Cast out of the orphanage for defending himself against children he lived the life of a street urgent scrouncing for food.

Days had passed and he wandered into town wandering about the festival that celebrated the Yondaime Hokage. However a drunken villager noticed him and a crowd began chasing him. He ran as fast as he could through the streets. The shouts behind him was a reminder of what would happen if he was caught, but eventual he was out of energy from going so long with so little food. He was kicked, stabbed, punched, stomped, and so on until a few ANBU guards stopped them, now some of them were fearful that they would be punished until a certain ANBU guard wearing a wolf mask walked up and simple pulled out a katana and stabbed him and then said, "You may not be the demon, but you contain it and as long as you live so does it. Mocking us, living on while our loves one have perished. But now we will rectify the mistake that has long been a blight on our village.'' The ANBU turned and said "You have a few minutes before the Hokage gets here and stops you." With that the ANBU was gone in a swirl of leaves to leave the crowd to finish the demon child. But unfortunately the Hokage had witnessed it all and immediately stopped the crowd and sent them to be interrogated. He then picked up the child and carried him to the hospital and they began to work on the child even though most did not want to save him, but the Hokage watched ever move to ensure no funny business would happen.

0

Sometime later

0

The young boy found himself what looked like sewer. He staggered through the strange place trying to figure where he was. After a few minutes of travel he came upon a large room. It was filled with a cave and a dark demonic substance leaked out of the cave.

He walked to the cage and on the door he noticed there was a Kanji on it. That's all he knew, something he heard in the passing. He didn't know how to read or write, the only reason he knew how to speak was because he listened how other people talked and mimicked them. It was then he heard a soft and feminine voice.

A figure appeared on the other side of the bars. It was a beautiful young woman with creamy skin. She had crimson waist length red-hair and eyes. She had dark and full whiskers sprouting from her face like a fox. She was about 5'10 in height and looked proportional in shape. Being three he had no idea just how much of a great thing her hour-glass figure was that filled out her black kimono. On her head was a cute pair of red kitsune ears with a patch of white at the tips and nine tails swishing behind her.

'**'You need not fear me child…I will not harm you.''**

''W-Who are you? W-Where am I?''

'**'I am Kiyana Shinozuka, known to you humans as the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Those who know me intimately call me Keiko, but since you're a cute little guy you can call me Keiko-chan ok?'' **She asked as the boy nodded. **''Why don't you come over here…I won't bite.'' **She said as the child approached the cage. She reached out to touch and he flinched. An expression of sadness adorned her face when she rubbed his head.

''Keiko-chan…why are you locked in this cage and why are you so sad? I don't like to see others sad." Her heart went out to this boy. After all the hatred he seemed to be able to still care for others. ''My name is Naruto….''

**''It's nothing…Naru-chan…we're in your mindscape…it's because you are unconscious in the real world from your injuries. **'' Now Naruto found this hard to believe and Keiko heard his thoughts and said "**Naruto I know you find this hard to believe but please try and think of a place and change the area we are in.**"

Naruto closed his eyes and though of one of the only places he had ever been in a small clearing on the edge of the village with a small waterfall. The Hokage had taken him there one day to tell him some stories. When Naruto opened his eyes he was standing in the same clearing Keiko was there to put she had two bracelets on and a necklace with the same kanji on them that the cage had on it. Naruto was in disbelief that she had told him the truth so she followed her to the rocks and sat on them. Keiko started to speak "**Naruto you are probably going to hate me when this story is done ,but please wait until the end of the story before you speak,**" as she finished the little boy nodded in response.

Keiko then began her story. '' As**I mentioned before I am demon known as Kyuubi no Kitsune. On the day of your birth I was sealed inside of you to stop the destruction of your village. Regardless of what you know may have heard I did not seek the destruction of your land. I am the guardians of this land and a descendant of the original Kyuubi created by the Sage of Six paths long ago. **

**Each generation of Nine is born with the task of making sure the nine seals of the area we guard remain unbroken or else the abomination of the Ten Tails will be release from it's imprisonment and reign havoc on this world once more. Unfortunately there are does who remain seak to destroy said seals to gain the power of the Ten Tails. The Seal I guard which is currently in Konoha once belonged to Whirlpool my former residence, once hailed as a sacred treasure by the Uzumaki clan.**

** It was because of this Whirlpool was destroyed and I found myself taking permanent residence in the land of Fire, as you see, only the Bijuu attuned to that specific seal can destroy it. Knowing this I sought the aid of your parents in aiding me in my duty as there are specific clans who ties to the Sage have the power to control me and my brethen and certain power hungry men have sought to control us in the past. **

**One of these men, Uchiha Madara used his Sharingan eye to control me and used me to attack the village, partly to destroy his clan who he believed had betrayed them by not wanting to continue a senseless war and to also destroy the Ninth seal. Your father tried to reason with me, but unfortunately that bastard Madara had used an ancient relic to murder my mate and kits driving me into a boundless rage. **

** All I can remember is your father driving Madara off and breaking his control on me, though my mind was already too far gone from the grief and rage that coursed through me so he summoned the Shinigami, sealing me inside of you. I'm sorry to say I have no idea what happened to your mother. I remember her trying to use one of the Uzumaki special techs, but she was weakened from having just given birth to you so they didn't prove as effective as they usually would. That is the truth behind what has occured these past few years. I, am one half of the reason why the majority of this village despises you.''**

Naruto did something that shocked the vixen greatly as he squeezed through the bars and hugged her. **''You show no fear despite what I am? My presence cursed your life yet you show me this kindness. You are a strange one litttle one to not hate me for the part I played.''**

"Keiko-chan your family was killed while I have never known mine, you knew yours. You weren't the one responsible for everything that Madara guy was so why would I hate you.''

Keiko was nearly floored by the apparent kindness and reasoningthat this young boy seemed to have despite the life he had life.

**''You are an usual one Kit. There is much more for you to know, but you must not tell anyone you do not absolutely trust with your life anything that you have learned from me. Especially the identity of your parents until you are old enough to take care of yourself. I, and in time those I know will aid you in gathering the strength you need to survive. And now I shall tell you what I know of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.''**

Much time had passed as the young boy soaked in the many tales the Vixen told him of his family. Tears were shed during the time as Naruto began piecing together a semblance of who his parents were. As time passed though he had soon found his tired form drifting off to sleep. After awhile he woke up in her arms and smiled at her. "Keiko-chan," he said as he yawned "My father told you to look after me and I guess you are the reason I heal so fast, as if it was a mother's touch." Keiko nodded."My parents...I don't think they would object if I called you Kaa-san, if it is ok with you because, you are the closes thing I have to a mother until I meet them again.'' A tear ran down Keiko's face and she hugged him and said "I**t would be an honor to be you Kaa-san.'' **

''Kaa-san, how can I become strong enough to take my family's name?''

**''It'll be many years young one. Until then, you should keep bearing the name Kazuma just as the Hokage told you. There those like Kumo who have special interest in the Uzumaki's special chakra. ****However for now Naruto you must go back to reality. Currently you are at the hospital and I have healed most of your wounds. We can still talk just, all you have to do is think inside your head and I will answer.''**

''Ok Okaa-san.''

0

Hospital-Outside the Mindscape

0

"Naruto how are you feeling"? The blond to sat up in bed and shivered slightly. ''I'm fine Jiji...just tired.'' he said, then he took notice of the Dog masked ANBU. ''Who...who is that?''

The man took off his mask revealing his silver hair and bottom portion face mask. ''I am Hatake Kakashi, and as of today you'll be staying with me until we work out some suitable arragements.''

''Today's incident showed me that I have placed far too much fate in the people of this village when it has come to their grudges. I realize now that this simply isn't going to go away and keeping you in the dark of why most of the village despise you will only be dentremental to your health, but mentally and physically in the long run. You are a lot younger then when I planned on telling you this, but this might be the only way to make up my follies concerning you the past few years. Your name isn't Naruto Kazuma, but Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze...'' the old Hokage paused waiting for a response from Naruto. He assumed the young boy's lack of response was due to being in shock rather then knowing what was going on. He then continue to elaborate on everything he kept hidden from Naruto as his first step towards doing something right where Naruto was concerned.

After all, a physically and mentally abused Jinchuuriki would be nothing more then a ticking time bomb waiting to happen and anyone with at least a shred of common sense would work towards making sure that was the last thing to occur.

000

Chapter End

0

I have adopted this from J.. Go tell everyone about this…I hope you guys like what I did with this chapter. Be sure to subscribe to my community or and add my stories to communities.

I never really understand a lot of things. Another thing I found stupid is the all powerful civilian councils and figurehead Hokage nonsense that people use to justify banishment fics.

The Runaway Hokage challenge or whatever it's called is actually pretty interesting despite what other dumbass ass-hats say about the challenge being dumb or poor. It seems most people downplay Tsunade as nothing more then a drunk or for comedy purposes and downplay her being a Tsunade. She's the greatest Medic in the world and one of only few people to become Hokage.

Though of course blame Kishimoto who always does crappy things with his female characters. I mean when was the one time we seen them win a decisive battle heavily tied to the plot on their own? When was that? Almost never...and if they did it was usually against another female.

There's just so much potential wasted. All the intelligence, tactics and team work from Part 1 has been dashed to hell for the Super Powers and shit in Shippuden the last 100 chapters or so.

Then there's the utterly stupid Sakura Derailment. How the hell can she still possibly be in love with this guy still? It goes to show the idiocy in fandom. As long as a character is attractive they can get away with genocide and there evil is downplayed. Probably another reason why Anime/Manga fans are looked down and thought of as stupid by people. Thanks a lot fangirls and fanboys!

Kishimoto should have pulled an Oda and not have any romance in Naruto as he evidently and clearly sucks at it. Anyway I'm hoping you guys are liking this revision of chapter 1. With this...I bid you all a good day as I have to go take a math test in 90 minutes.


	2. The Legacy Grows: Rewritten!

The Namikaze Legacy

0

NarutoxHarem

0

Story Start

0

As time passed the young Jinchuuriki had grown under the care of the woman known as Keiko. Initially he was scrawnier then most children his age due to malnourishment. The once now child had now grown taller then most his age would be thanks to the combination of a corrected diet and his genetics kicking in. He was now a bit taller then the others his age. Though like always it didn't matter if he became a carbon copy of any of the children, had their likes and dislikes, or anything for that matter.

The older generation's hatred and contempt passed on to the children of the village in an effor to make sure their children stayed far away from him.

On one particular day he came across a group of kids making fun of a chubby boy.

''This game of tag, I wouldn't call it playing Ninja.'' He spoke as all the boys turned to him. Those who knew the Kyuubi intimately would know her cunning mind was far more dangerous then her ability to cause tsunamis and earth quakes. Time under her care had led to the boy developing a large vocabulary and a keen mind. ''An Akimichi are known for their strength and endurance over stealth. If you were really pretending to be shinobi of Konoha you would be working in squads and team mates would help him by defending him or making sure he was hidden.'' The words flew over the kids head. They started jeering at him and calling him names. One of the then threw a rock which he caught with ease. He looked at it and snorted as he crushed it.

''Leave…now!" His eyes slightly flashed red caused the boys to run away screaming in fear. Naruto walked up to the boy and offered his hand. ''Uzumaki Naruto.''

''M-My name is Akimichi Chouji…Arigato Naruto-san.''

''No problem.''

''Oi Chouij!" Said a voice from a tree above. The kid was laying in their lazily.

''Hey Shikamaru…this is my new friend Naruto,'' The Akimichi introduced.

The three boys were chatting unaware of the father of the twos looking down from the building above. Both had large smiles as they watched the scene unfold.

0

Some time later

0

As time went on another kid was added to their group. He was from the Inuzuka clan who consisted of shinobi with enhanced senses and dog partners. When he wasn't hanging out with his friends Naruto was assigned mini-missions by Keiko. All disguised as pranks but in reality were building up several of his skills. Planning, Execution, Timing, Stealth; Other things as well and with each passing mission had honed beyond anything of what the academy's now lax standards would have provided. In a few of the lifetimes Keiko had lived as a human she had quite a reservoir of knowledge on shinobi tactics and abilities.

His chakra control would be fine tuned with exercises like tree and water walking not to mention kunai balancing to prevent a potentially fatal problem in the future. Even being a jinchuuriki one still had human limitations to an extent but that could have been over looked if the person was trained from an early ages for years on end. Even then Jinchuuriki were always trained by humans who knew little of the Bijuu's power, being trained by the Bijuu itself who fully cooperated with the container on top of that was something completely different.

Keiko was no full as to expect their wouldn't be people after Naruto for the power sealed inside of him. So she slowly but surely fine tuned him in all fields to make sure he would be strong enough to defend himself when the time came.

''Kaa-san,'' Naruto called out to Keiko in the meadow she was relaxing in. He was wondering why he couldn't do a Bunshin.

''**You simply have too much chakra to restrict into a jutsu as trivial as the Bunshin. I wanted to wait to teach you this Jutsu but I suppose now is better then later. It's called the Kagebunshin no jutsu.'' **Keiko explained the pros of the solid clones and how instrumental they would be to his training. All the knowledge transferred back to him when they dispelled would definitely be useful.

With the clones practicing Chakra control and Jutsu, and studying his father's journal he would truly be a force to recon with.

0

Next Day

0

The next day proved to be very interesting, he went to class and there sat his friends, Chouji eating a bag of chips, Shikamaru sleeping, and Kiba playing with Akamaru his canine companion. Naruto went to a seat behind him and sat next to some duck butt hair cut guy that was brooding. Naruto decided to be nice and introduce himself but was interrupted by a blond and pink hair girl shouting at him for sitting next to their Sasuke-kun.

He ended up in the back of the class next to a girl with dark blue hair and clear white eyes, without a doubt she was from the Hyuuga clan.

''Ohayo Hyuuga-san, my name is Uzumaki Naruto and you are?''

''H-Hinata.''

The two had began chatting, the girl seemed to blush and stutter the whole time. Naruto took notice of this. ''Hyuuga-chan you are a beautiful girl…not to mention your voice is lovely, your far to cute to be stuttering.''

She started to tear up a bit. ''I-It's because I'm weak N-Naruto-kun.''

''I don't believe so…not ever for a second…how would you like to train with me to become stronger? ''

She looked up with a smile, "I would love to Naruto-kun.''

''Ok from 2 to 5, during our days off we'll train at this place I know. It's a training ground suited for training, shinobi training of all levels can be done there.''

For the next few weeks Naruto would began studying seals and coming up with new Jutsu. During the course he would also train with Hinata. Some time during the course she would reveal how she always lost to her sister due to her not being able to bring herself to harm the girl.

The blond pointed out that this practice was dangerous and could lead to her sister being killed. In the long run her sister Hanabi would seem stronger then she really was. Naruto's word convinced Hinata to give it her all since her not wanting her sister could lead to more harm then a bruised ego.

Every time the sisters fought Hinata would win, she was even able to her Imotou improve and correct her moves. She was even able to come to a draw with her father once, though he was not happy that she used another style, but she exposed weaknesses in the family fighting style.

After much research they were able to create a permanent body for Keiko made from a clone created from a sample of Hinata's blood and Youki. This way she able to manifest with a feminine body and could stay in the human world since her limitless youki would be supplying the body.

A few more years passed and their was an incident. Naruto learned of Hinata being selected for the branch family seal since the Hyuuga council did not approve of her as heir.

The enraged Blond barged into the office.

''Hokage-sama I need to speak to you.''

Years of knowing Naruto only meant to times when he was dressed as Hokage-sama. Either Naruto was pissed or the matter was serious.

"What is it Naruto? '' he responded, knowing a headache was occuring soon. Maybe he should give that herb Jiraiya sent him a try.

"I wish to take my rightful spot as the heir to the Namikaze clan and I also in act the right of restoration to choose my wives." Naruto stated.

The Hokage was floored…he knew Naruto was studying politics and clan laws under Keiko. He knew the laws of the village well but this was the last thing he expected from the blond.

"Naruto what has brought this about?''

"The Hyuuga clan is about to place Hinata in the branch family, all because she doesn't approve of their outdated practices. I may not love her but she is someone dear to me. I will not allow someone I care about to be sentenced to such a faith.'' And with that the two disappeared in a swirl of leaves to the Hyuuga estate.

The guards bowed to the Hokage and snarled to Naruto.

"You guards forgot your place…Snarl at the Namikaze clan heir again and I will show you my fathers personal jutsu," Naruto was not going to tolerate the madness anymore. As he formed a Raesangan in his hand the gaurds coward. The Hokage smiled he knew why Naruto did that and this was going to be interesting.

The duo walked to the main building and were stopped and told official business was taking place and Naruto scoffed "I demand to see the clan head Hyuuga Hiashi.'' Again the guards thought this was there chance to take the demon out and they attacked the Hokage stepped aside and smiled.

Naruto formed 2 Rasengans and hit the first 2 guards and blew them back into the building. "Anyone else dare mess with Namikaze clan heir will receive the same." At this the entire council came out with Hiashi standing in the back with a smile on his face.

By the way Naruto would reacted, he knew Naruto was training Hinata and they were close friends. He had been informed that Naruto knew of his father, but was holding back from letting everyone know.

Hiashi stepped forth "Boy… what do you want? Not to mention how dare you attack my guards.''

Naruto looked Hiashi eye to eye and saw the act, he decided to play along. ''Hyuuga Hiashi, clan head of the Hyuuga Head, I, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage have arrived to stop an unjust practice.'' The council was beside themselves and there stood Hinata scared and wrapped in a robe he noticed the seal had not been place yet so he still had a chance.

The council all at once said, "How dare the demon that killed the Yodiame, claim to be his son, your are the Kyuubi reincarnated." He smirked and said, "Why thank you council members, I was wondering how to Free Hrashi from your stupid practices. I activated the clan laws of restoration and have come to save Hinata by making her one of my brides, under article 1010 wind ordinance 25 you have broken the law established by the Hokage and signed by the clan heads as witnesses of the law. By the law of the third all those who speak of the law and informed anyone under the age of 16 before October Tenth during the day of the Kyuubi's attack are to immediately subjected to execution.'' The Hyuuga clan council paled, they had broken the third's claw by referring to Naruto's connection with the demon with someone under the age of sixteen, one Hyuuga Hinata.''Hokage-sama may I handle their punishment?"

''Hai….Naruto you may.''

In a blink of an eye Naruto had did several hand signs unrecognizable to the professor as he shot out a stream of fire, which took the form of a fox head, devouring the Hyuuga elders alive.

Hiashi smiled at this and then turned to Naruto and said "Namikaze Naruto-sama you have truly shown the wisdom of a clan leader and the courage of a great shinobi. If you wish to court my daughter I give you permission, but either way you have my support along with the support of the Hyuuga clan". Naruto smiled and thanked Hiashi for his support, and then he reached behind his back and pulled out a scroll.

"Hiashi-sama this scroll will replace the caged bird seal if you so desire. It is small and seals your blood line in death and if a Hyuuga is captured. The breed the seal will stop the blood line from activating if the seal is not put in place before the 5th year".

Hiashi was floored at this and asked "Where did you get such a seal?''

''Something I came up with after Hinata told me about the bird seal. I messed around with the mechanics of basic sealing and studied my own seal. Just basically reverse engineering a few functions the seal on me does along with a few other things.

Hiashi smiled and told Naruto that the Hyuuga clan seal experts s would look at it and it would be put into practice if everything he said was indeed true.

The blonde went to his friend and kissed her hand. ''You're free now Hyuuga-hime.''

Of course Hinata smiled and fainted.

''You may may have boosted my daughters confidence Namikaze-sama, but she still has her moments." he laughed as he carried her in the house.

Naruto turned back to the Hokage how was smile and he said "I guess you can unseal your home and dispel the blood clone you have living at the apartment. I will have Jiraiya come and test you knowledge of seals to certify you as a master sealer and I will let Iruka know your absence today is excused for clan business and the announcement is tomorrow. Bring Keiko, we will just tell everyone she was a friend of the family.''

0

Chapter 2

0

A bit shorter but the corrections were made. Like always be sure to add my stories to communities and subscribe to mine. Also don't forget to reveal. Oh and if you like this go read my Naruto Unleashed series. For those who enjoy this I guarantee that Academy Kitsune, Elemental Nation Kitsune, Guardian's Kitsune, the Milf Hunter, Misadventures of Akatsuki, Kitsune of Gakuen, Kitsune's Urge, Ghoul Instructor Naruto, Mystical Kitsune Warrior, Family Kitsune, and Taming the Many Sides of Raven will be something you all will enjoy.


	3. The Engagement: Rewritten!

The Namikaze Legacy

0

NarutoxHarem

0

Story Start

0

It was the end of the year and this rotation of academy students who met expections would be graduating. Naruto relaxed as he sat amongst his friends. A few moments passed when Hinata came into the class room, she looked around and spotted the blond. She walked over to him and stopped a few inches just before and took a deep breath. A twinge of pink appeared on her cheeks.

''H-Hinata.''

His confusion escalating when the timid Hyuuga out of nowhere kissed him. Naruto was caught off guard, resulting into him falling back. Trying to stop himself he reached out and grabbed the nearest thing to him, that thing ended up being a person which as fate would have it, being Hinata. He ended up pulling her on top of him, straddling his waist. What followed next was the two entering a passionate lip lock which followed with applause and chants from their classmates. Such things like 'about time' and 'why'd you guys wait so long?' He lept up in embarrassment as the action wasn't suppose to be a free show for her class mates.

Naruto looked around and blushed lightly at the thumps up and cat calls. He knew some of the guys were going to bust his balls about how cute a couple they made later. It was pretty obvious for years now how the two felt about each other but they had been dancing around the issue for a good while now.

''Hinata why would you mess with this worthless trash when you could try and get Sauske-kun he is from a powerful clan?''

Now most people hadn't noticed Hinata's change so they were surprised when she spat towards them.

''The Uchiha are weak compared to Naruto-kun's clan.''

The Uchiha laughed at this. ''That dobe has no clan, he is worthless.''

Hinata was about to say something when Shikamaru spoke up "Sauske has your clan ever had a Hokage come from it"?

Sauske answered "no".

Chouji then spoke up "Has anyone in your clan killed over a thousand shinobi in battle and given the flee on site order?", again Sauske replied with, "no".

Kiba then spoke up last, "Well Sauske has any one in your family ever engaged one of the Bijuu nd defeated it?", again Sauske said "no".

Then Ino and Sakura asked, "What does this have to do with the Baka and as they said that the Hokage himself walked through the door and said "Well I can tell you two the answer to that".

"He is the last of the Namikaze clan and the son of the Yodiame Hokage", as those words were spoken the class went silent and you saw 4 smiling faces and a slight fox like grin on Naruto.

"Well since that has been settled Naruto I need you to come with me to prepare for the ceremony later today and I have canceled class today."

later that day Naruto stood inside the Hokage's office waiting for his cue to be announced. The Hokage went about the speech that the heir of the Namikaze clan and the son of the Yondiame Hokage has been found. With that the crowd shouted with glee and then Naruto stepped out of the office to join the Hokage the faces were not of joy or anger they were of guilt.

Naruto steeped forward with his speech prepared. "I Naruto Uzumaki the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze hereby claim my place as the heir of the Namikaze clan. I will never forget what you've all done to me my entire life. I'm willing to bury the hatchet as hating you all would just be a waste of time and energy.''

0

Later that day

0

Naruto reached his new home, dawning a cloak similar to his fathers. In a matter of 2 months his fathers vault will open to allow him to see what is inside of the it.

As he was settling in Keiko greeted him. Soon after he went to find something formal to dress in as he wanted to throw a celebration, to christen the house and his new life.

The Nara clan was the first to arrive, then the Akimichi clan were next, after that was the Hokage and his son, the Inuzuka clan followed.

Naruto spotted a familiar face and blushed lightly. Hana Inuzuka was one of the few women the blond had developed a crush on. He had seen her around, being a vet she was often on duty helping and taking care of the animals around the village. He first met her when he was eight and she bandage up a pet raccoon he found a few days earlier.

She was one of the first people to not only be nice to him but actually smile at him. Next came the Hyuuga, then the Yamanaka clan he could have personal done with out Ino being there but she held her head low as she entered and Naruto said 'hello' and she just smiled a little and said "hello" and continued on. Then the last of the clans arrived the Aburame, and finally all the Jounin arrived Kakashi, Anko, Ibiki, Kurenai, Gai, and Iruka his chunin instructor.

Once he and Keiko greeted everyone they proceeded to the dining room. Naruto had previously made two dozen clones to act as waiters; everyone soon was seated.

The Hokage stood and began his speech "I have asked everyone here for some different reasons. The first Naruto made his presence known to the world when he tried to keep Hinata from receiving the cage bird seal and he succeeded however he inacted a clan law which he must now follow through with. Now normally I wouldn't allow this but the council has forced my hand because he inacted the law and they wish to have the bloodline the Namikaze clan carries...This is happening now instead of shortly after that incident long ago because of how close he is to being of age.''

Everyone looked shocked and Naruto looked up and now his eyes were gold with silver diamonds at seeing this the Hokage explained "He has the Jagen, A Kekki Gekkai capable of fully analyzing and improving upon any seal along with the ability to copy one blood line and pass it on to the next generation. Henceforth in order to restore the clan he must have at least a Harem of ten. Five at least his age and five older that are of child-bearing age. Now all the clans present showed support for the Yondiame as well as Naruto. Now I believe you are here and I believe that some of you here have some announcements."

The first was Hyuuga clan Hiashi stood "Naruto you are a fine man and I know you care for my daughter on some level and I now offer her hand in marriage to bring our clans together."

Naruto nodded as Hinata took her place at his side and she was happy Naruto thought that at least it was someone he cares about.

Next was the Inoichi Yamanaka "I also would like to offer you my daughters hand in marriage to join our clan."

Naruto looked up and noticed the shock expression on in Ino's face and responded "Yamanka Inoichi-san I would love to marry your beautiful daughter, but I will not force a marriage upon any woman and from the tears that your daughter is crying I would say she does not wish to marry me, but I will make a blood oath to be part of your clan".

Ino was stunned at these words. She spoke "Naruto I do not wish to dishonor my clan. I just thought my dream man would come in and sweep me off my feet".

" Ino I have a compromise, then we shall date and if you decide that you have developd feelings for me then I will marry you, but only if you choose to."

After this Tsume stood up and her announcement that almost caused the boy to faint. That Hana had accepted if he passed the family inspection.

"Naruto that gives you 1 wife your age and one older and a possible second for your age. A friend of you father's Dusty who owns a weapons shop has agreed to offer his daughter to you. So that means you will have 3 possible brides your age. Now we need some to be older than you to have your children and I have arranged a few." Naruto passed out.

He was shortly brought to by Kurenai and Hana.''

" Well Naruto if you can stay awake we need to finish this conversation so we can eat".

Naruto could only nod as he was in the arms of two beautiful older women.

The Hokage began again, "Now; Anko Mitarashi has also agreed to be your bride as well. Now that gives you Kurenai, Hana, Anko for your older wives and Hinata, TenTen, and Ino. Now your father arranged a marriage to the daughter of the Suna Kage so she will be your 4th wife of your age. Well Naruto that is all for now but do not be surprised if we do not get more offers for political marriages. Now that I have said my piece I know Keiko made a delicious dinner for us they all sat back down."

Naruto was not eating and Keiko went over to make sure he was ok and he aid "I am ok Kaa-san it is overwhelming to learn all this in one day."

Now they were on desert when the Hokage said "Naruto with the announcements being made your brides will be moving in here to allow you to get to know each other."

This time he was out for good and Keiko carried him to bed and she then went back and there stood the brides saying goodbye with all there luggage in the entrance.

" Well I guess I should show you to your rooms," with that she lead each of the ladies to a room and they all went back down stairs to learn more about the blonde mystery from his adoptive Kaa-san.

Keiko introduced herself to all the girls and told them that she was an old friend of his parents who asked her to watch over Naruto.

They each asked what kind of man Naruto was and she told them "He is the kind of man she was proud to have as a son. You all saw that he understands emotions better than most people and that is why Ino he did not wish to put you into a marriage that you did not wish. He has been hated since before he could walk and talk. He has had more assassination up to age six then the average Kage and more beatings then he can remember.

At this all the women felt sick of the thought of the village and sad for the young man.

Keiko began to talk again after allowing the information to sit on their minds "At an early age I helped him start his training and helped mold him into the man he is today. Now I will tell you all now this he is a strong fighter and I think he could defend himself against nearly anyone if he nees to, but his handle upon his emotions isn't that well in comparison to others. I did what I could but I'm afraid because of the limited interactions with people his own age his way of associating with below is sub-par. He is used to dealing with people much older then age and usual quirks. Also because of that he has picked up some unusal tastes, especially in women. He tends to like them older, with some of the said women in this I know it took some convincing on your part; Kurenai and Anko to get you to agree with this situation but do not take his feelings likely. Because he holds those close to him very dearly and if you harm him...well let's just say you wouldn't like the consequences...''

The girls just looked at each other now. They were trying to see if it was just them or was the killing intent rolling off the woman truly that frightening.

"Kurenai if I may ask why did you decide to enter into the marriage with him".

Kurenai thought about it for a moment, she said "that the boy had a soft spot in my heart due to the hard life he lived.'' She also admitted much to her embarassment how much he looked like his father, whom she had a crush on, but the most important reason was that he respected women and treated them like queens.

Keiko nodded her head. 'Kurenai will make a fine wife for Naruto.' ''Now on to you Anko. I would like to know the same thing."

Anko also thought for a moment, she answered that she saw a lot of herself in the boy due to hatred she suffered for being the apprentice of the traitor snake sannin. That his curse was placed on him the moment of his birth and he did deserve the life he had.

Hana was one she didn't need to test. She could feel the connection between Hana and Naruto, much to her amusement it was mainly animal magnetism but the feelings that were there felt quite innoncent and could grow into more. To amyone who lived in the village for a few weeks and had common sense knew that Hinata had a thing for the blond. She could imagine the girl being anything else, a Vampire, A Lycan, or even dominatris; the result of the matter was that if the Hyuuga girl was anything but shy she would had kidnapped the blond and mated with him long ago,but Ino was a mystery to her.

"Ino I want to know something. I know you were a Sauske fan girl ,why do you even want to stay here? Though whatever the reason do not say family honor. I can read people just as good as Na-kun can".

They all laughed at her little name for her adoptive son.

Ino just gazed at the ground for a few minutes before she looked up. "Naruto is a very sweet guy. I am ashamed at how I treated him. I had pretended to like Sauske to help build the confidence of my friend Sakura and in all honesty his stuck up attitude wears on a person. I was sad because I wanted to be the princess and have the prince sweep me off my feet. When my dad told me of his plans I was pretty upset that my dream was never going to happen, but then Naruto was like the prince I dreamed about. He saved me and even allowed me to keep the honor of my family. I think I could fall in love with him, but I am just unsure about my own life at this point that I could not even know about being someone's wife."

Keiko nodded at her and said "I know the other two of your reasons and I approve. Now I will let you know that Naruto knows his anatomy and he knows what the female anatomy thanks to some unsupervised decisions by an old friend of mine. Even though he knows certain things I would appreciate it if you girls take things slowly with him. Naruto is unsure about who he should trust so it'll take some time for him to truly open up around you guys. Though if things go aray, thinking things in consideration I'm talking mostly about you Hana...and Anko...if things get a little heated then please you protection as I'm doubt he's emotional ready to be a father quite yet.''

With those words the girls all blushed, and then Keiko continued "I don't know the full extent of what my friend did...Na-kun is doing well at hiding it from me and I don't want to push hin but that doesn't mean I can't worry. On to other matters the Hokage informed me that Tenten's team will be back in 2 days so she will join us then. With considering the situation I have thought of a schedule that he Na-kun follows to the Tee...if you wish to spend time with him I suggest you follow this schedule,'' She started handing out scheudles that were in a need pile on the desk.

All the girls looked at the schedule then at Keiko like she was crazy, Anko spoke up "This is his schedule? I know Anbu Officers who don't even half to do half of what's on here...how can you be sure the Gaki can hadle this?''

Keiko quirked her eyebrow at the brat comment "It's difficult with gravity seals...currently he is wearing level 9 which should put him at 450 punds.''

At this they all had to start pulling their jaws off the floor. Keiko turned and laughed under her breath as she was almost out of view she told them "You had better get some rest they were going to need it".

000

Reviews

000

NO 'UPDATE SOONS' or 'GOOD JOBS.' Do not review my stories if you can't give better then half-assed reviews like that. All that shows is you know how to scroll to the bottom of the page and type a few words. That doesn't show you read the story or understand anything that is going on.

Also I altered a few things here and there for this revision. Fixed some mistakes and all that, but tried to stay true to the author's original renedition. So enjoy.


	4. The Sour Start:Rewritten!

The Namikaze Legacy

0

NarutoxHarem

0

Story Start

0

The following morning Naruto woke up with a huge grin on his face. It was the type of grin a person wore when they had an incredible and fufiilling dream. He looked to his alarm clock as the time said 6:30 in bright red letters. He sighed as he got up and prepared for his work out. After getting dressed he went down stairs.

Keiko was sitting on the couch in the living room waiting for him. ''Morning Kaa-san"

"Morning Na-chan how did you sleep last night" Keiko asked with a grin on her face.

"I had a great dream, a wonderful dream and if your going to give me a nick name could it be one without chan?'' he replied.

"I'll consider it...anyway to start the day I'm increasing your weights...I looked over your reports from Cecila and you've only killed 1 B-class demon and from what I read apparently it was luck more then anything.''

''Yeah well...I was hungry and your friends wouldn't feed me; please don't make me go back!"'

''Not today that I promise...though in the future you'll have to do better,'' She said approaching him. She applied some of her energy into the tatoo causing the weight to duble.

''Thanks Okaa-san,'' He said kissing her on the cheek and went outside. Low and behold the group of girls from last night were there. They looked a bit on the 'meh' side meaning they probably weren't morning people.

Anko was the first to speak, "Damn the brat almost looks happy in the morning."

''Hello ladies...quick question? Is this a dream?''

Hana let out a laugh at the question. "No Naruto this isn't a dream, why do you ask?''

''Ok good...I thought it was a Genjutsu. One often played on me by one of Okaa-san's friend. She was a very evil or at least to me and crazed woman. Every chance she got she teased me with visions of women. I will never forget her name as long as I live.''

''What was her name?'' Ino asked.

''For the life of me I can't remember right now. Anyway since were all going to be living together we might as well train together. The first thing we should do is laps and because you are all new at this will start off something light. I'm thinking 100 laps but I'll only go a third of my max speed.''

Naruto heard a lot of grumbling about stupid blonde stamina freaks and their workouts. By the time they were halfway done the girls had killed over. He had hardly broken a sweat but he figured they needed some time to get used to the work-out so he decided to cut this part of the work-out short. There was still quite a bit of time before breakfest so Naruto led the girls to the Onsen where they could relax.

Naruto headed to his room thinking about taking a nap but decided a dip would be pretty nice so he grabbed a pair of swim trunks and went to the Onsen next to the girls. He didn't want to intrude upon what would have mostly been girl talk nor did he wanted to have things move quicker then they were neccesary. He wanted the girls to be ready not forced into a position during the court-ship they weren't ready for. As he slid slightly under the water he let out an ah as the bubbling sound of the boiling water reached his ear. As he relaxed more he started picking up on certain scents. Then voices reached his ears and soon enough he could hear the girl's conversation.

Kurenai's voice was the first he heard clearly "As expected from a young male Naruto has stamina, but quite honestly I say he takes the cake in comparison with others. He probably has enough for every girl here and then some, not to mention he would still have enough for another round.'' The older ladies shared a laugh while the others looked a bit embarrased about the topic.

''I may still be a virgin girls, but from what my friends tell me a guy can usually go 30 minutes some of the better ones will make it an hour maybe two, but Naruto just ran around the village 100 times with enough weight to at the least equal all of our weight combined.'' -Hana

''You know what I wonder...if he's any good with his tongue? Most guys are too selfish when it comes to sex to please a woman orally; a bit funny if you ask me since most of them apparently don't last that long after the first orgasm.''-Anko.

''Ano...I just thought about something. If having a lot of stamina is important for s-sex then how women don't go after people like Gai-sensei and Lee-san?'' Hinata piped up.

Naruto couldn't help himself as he busted out laughing. The thought of those two having sex were purely comical. Nothing sort of an very experienced prositute would probably keep up with those two. On second thought that was a bad image. Naruto no longer found himself laughing. Now that he thought about it he should have left moments ago. By the time he realized it the girls, all in towels were in his onsen. Kurenai was the first to speak.

"Naruto-san I can't believe you of all people would peak on us? I guess all the talk about you being gentleman was false.''

''Kurenai-san don't you think that's enough. I don't believe Naruto-san would do something like that.'' Hana tried to fix the situation but the damage was done.

Naruto couldn't look up, completely embarrased about how things turned out. ''I guess I was foolish to believe things would work out,'' He said as the girls adorn confused looks.

''If someone like you Kurenai-san would jump to conclusions and judge me based on the norm then what chance do I really have of pursuing a meaningful relationship in this village. I came here for the purpose to relax and maybe talk with you girls. I wanted to know something very simple. Why did you girls truly choose to go through with these engagements. Though now I realize that people will never see me for me. I'll forever be seen as the demon child or the Yondaime's son. For as long as I live I'll never hape my own identity. To make this easy on all of us I'll speak with the Hokage and if any of you want to break the engagement then you'll be compensated for this whole ordeal.'' With that said Naruti dissapeared in thin air. Though the sudden breeze made it evident that wind was involved.

The ladies were all shell shocked at the way he spoke to them, never once making eye contact and he seemed so sad. Kurenai felt the worst about the whole situation as she accused him and started the whole mess. She prided herself on being not only intelligent, but proper, and a role model of sorts. Her behavior during this day was anything but those things.

Anko felt remorse for not treating him kinder. She had a bit of a rough past and teaching making it difficult to express her emotions but for no reason did she have for not giving someone who understood her pain a chance.

Ino felt sorry for Naruto having to deal with what he had at his age. To not have an identity of his very own in the world. It was something that didn't seem concievable to her.

Hana wanted to be there for Naruto for all the right reasons. She was usnure of herself and worried about what others thought. She wasn't as aggrsive or feral like some of the members of her clan and maybe because of her habit of sitting on the side lines she could lose him before even havening him.

Hinata felt terrible and that she hurt Naruto in an unforgivable way by making this all happen. His entire life had now changed because he inacted a law to save her life.

0

With Naruto

0

Naruto was in a special training room currently releasing all his frustrations out on the room. Dents, slashes, and explosions littered the room. Naruto felt his anger leave him as only sadness remained. Tears dripped down his eyes as the lonliness and pain of his child-hood came back at full force. _'Fucking Council...bastards...I should destroy them along with the civilains...no...I won't become the mind less monster they labeled me. Though I have to do something. I refuse to let a bunch of old bastards that have never picked up a kunai or haven't been in battle for years control my life. I have to come up with something and fast. Because at the rate things going I'll lose my mind and destroy Konoha or I'll end up leaving forever. This may have been my father's home but this place has never been a home for me. Henceforth I'm going to do things my way._

Some time later Naruto fixed himself up and went to the Hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama I wish to speak to you."

As Naruto finished this sentence the Hokage knew this was going to be a long day.

"Yes come in Naruto what can I do for you today?"

"I am here to refuse the council's request for me to marry my selected fiances.''

"Naruto you know what that means they will go to the alternative measure...''

"Actually Hokage-sama I came with my own solution if you would call a council meeting so I only have to say this once.''

0

20 minutes later in the council chambers

0

"Lord Hokage what is the meaning of this meeting" Hiashi asked.

"The heir to the Namikaze clan requested this to address the recent laws that have been in acted."

Naruto walked to the podium "Thank you Hokage-sama for calling this meeting on my behalf and thank you honorable council for attending. I refuse to have children concieved by women I practically have no bonds with. I will not find myself trapped in loveless relationships to poduce heirs just to make this village happy. I am willingly to donate some semen samples to be used upon anything happening to me if I don't produce a male heir in the near future. Now the three older fiances don't seem to have any real love for me and I wish to release them from this marriage. I'm hoping within the next few weeks an exam can be set up withthe Legendary Medic Sanin Tsunade to verify and check my samples. If these conditions aren't met then I will take all my belonings, including anything pertaining to my clans and relocating to a new village.''

Danzou spoke up, "Whose to say we can't go with the alternate and force you to donate samples now.''

''Unless you plan on coming down here and killing me I wouldn't get my hopes up,'' Naruto said as his eyes flashed red. He already knew if he was going to kill someone it was going to be this guy.''Now Hokage-sama about the arranged...''

''I'll take care of them.''

''Arigato...with that...I take my leave,'' With a bow he was gone.

0

After the Academy let out Ino and Hinata cornered Naruto

0

Ino asked first "Are you ok Naruto? After this morning I was worried"

Naruto smiled "Yes I am better than ok. You're still willing to get to know me better right Ino?''

''Hai...I wish to continue staying at your home so we can train together and get to know eachother.''

''Ano...I also agree Naruto-kun. I know we haven't really made much progress in our relationship but I'm willing to move things along if you are.''

''I'd like that Hinata-chan...come on girls lets get home. I want to introduce you two to the wonders of Cheese Cake.''

0

Hokage's office

0

"I have called you three hear today because earlier Naruto went before the council and had them reverse the decision and end the arranged marriages. I've heard from Keiko about this morning's incident and I'm ashamed of you Kurenai and you Anko. Not to have that much faith in the one person in this village that hates perverts more than either of you do. Further more he told me why he was listening besides what he told you this morning. It is not to say he doesn't have any experience but you wouldn't call it that when the person wasn't willingly.'' The three girls looked aghast at what the Hokage was hinting.

''Because of the unique conditions of Keiko's freedom she hadn't returned her full power like originally thought. She wanted to take Naruto to a safe haven where he would be able to grow and have some symbalance of a normal life. A couple of old enemies of her had banded together and they decided to hurt her in the worst way possible. They stole Naruto from her and it took her three years...three years to finally get him back with the help of a few friends of hers and he was never the same again. It's a miracle that he hadn't had his spirit broken. Those women who detested Keiko used Naruto as their slave, their toy basically. Naruto might seem ok on the outside but on the inside he's constantly wary of people. In the realm of hell they went to, Makai, time moves faster there then it does here. It took years of counciling until he was able to sleepw ithout nightmares. Some of the things that were said triggered a memory during his time in captivity.''

Kurenai couldn't stand it anymore, she looked away; tears stinging her eyes. She thought she knew just how rough Naruto had it from the stories but hearing this was almost too much for her.

"As for you Anko, you may like that name you call him, but he has been called that by people nearly all his life. That label is nothing but just another reminding of the horrible life he lived. I'm mostly dissapointed in you because I figured you of all people would understand Naruto. The worst part is that a woman with similar features to yours was the relative of a Konoha missing-nin. She wasn't hated out or singled out like you or Naruto but some of the people were weary of her. This woman showed him some kindness only to beat him to an inch of his life and threw him in the river on the outskirts of the village. Had I not been practicing my kata's that day he probably would have died".

The three felt even worst now because they were no better than the people who hurt him. Those wounds were physical mostly which healed over time but mental and emotional wounds often stayed with a person for life.

"Now as for you Hana you stopped some emotional damage by not jumping to conclusions and trying to ease the situation. I think you might be able to work things out with Naruto. However, as for you two, if you want to be with Naruto then you will have to think hard and come to a decision. I suggest you all be completely frakn and open with him. I doubt he'll accept you seeing as he has problems trusting people because of obvious reasons...You are all dismissed and you have the next 2 weeks off..use them wisely."

000000000

Chapter End

000000000

Will try to fit Kin and Yuugao.

Also for NaruHina goodness check out newly updated and no longer a one-shot Kitsune's Urge.


	5. Forgiveness:Rewritten!

The Namikaze Legacy

0

NarutoxHarem

0

Story Start

0

In the following week things returned back to normal or as close as they could for Naruto.

Hinata and Ino had decided to stay at the Namikaze Clan home to be with Naruto. They learned he was a slave driver in training and they had matched his training schedule.

The only difference he would leave the two girls to study the scrolls at the house while he went to the Hokage tower he had gotten permission for ojji-san to study the scrolls there. He remembered that day he was asked why he wanted to learn them.

(Begin Flashback)

"Ojji-san I have a favor to ask of you. I have read most of the scrolls my father left for me and I was wondering if I could read some from the Hokage library?''

"Well Naruto I have a question to ask of you first. Why do you want to learn so much?"

"Well originally I want revenge on those responsible for orphaning me. I want to kill yes, but I don't want to make it my life's ambition and the best way is to better myself in places that I'm lacking. To acquire power through a means and a precaution instead of just a desire. Because of who and what I am, theirs not a doubt of my mind that if not him then someone will be after me. Being a specialist may seem great but it's nothing more then a crutch. When your the master of one element and the person who is after you is the master of a superior element then one will have to learn another in order not to be helpless. Being a Wind element I wouldn't be too much help against a fire specialist, but if I learned how to master water I've covered one of my prevailing weaknesses."

''Excellent..you've put a lot of through into this. The power you wish for should in fact be used for protection instead of blind revenge. With that reason Naruto I have no problem with you looking over the scrolls in the Hokage Library I will just seal the Forbidden Scroll so you are not tempted."

"Ojji-san I do not think that will be a problem."

"What do you mean by that Naruto?"

"Well dad was not the real trusting type, so he made a copy with notes on all the Jutsu in the scroll. I've been studying them for awhile now with the aid of Kagebunshin so I pretty much learned all of them. I just need to practice them and gain some real practical experience before I can say I mastered them. "

"Naruto you must never tell anyone of this. Those are dangerous techniques and if they fell into the wrong hands."

"Don't worry ojji-san I have sealed them in a blood scroll in a vault in the house that only I can open."

(End Flashback)

Every night from that day Naruto went to the Hokage Library and made Shadow clones on average 30 and would have them set out on the search for anything useful.

He had found some scrolls that Tsunade put into the library on her trigram seal that made her look so young and her super strength. He found these scrolls to be interesting so he decided he would try to work on the strength she created.

In the entire week he had managed to avoid Kurenai, Anko, and Hana. He was afraid to see them because he was still hurt by the incident. Their words and attitude reminded him of that incident, something he wanted to avoid.

He thought things were going good Ino and Hinata were training and were learning to strengthen their abilities, and they were good company. However a question was plaguing them both what was the secret Naruto was hiding.

Well on Friday the girls told Naruto to come to the Onsen and relax with them he was kinda embarrassed since that is where the incident happened.

"Naruto don't worry we will all be wearing suits it will give us some time to talk." Ino stated.

"Ok I think I could go for some relax time with you two." Naruto replied.

Well that night the three sat in the Onsen talking and having fun then the girls got serious.

"Naruto," Ino began as he looked up and replied with a yes?'

"We have a question," Hinata added.

"Sure ask away."

"Well when the older girls were here they kept talking about a burden you carry, and that they could not tell us, but if we asked maybe you could tell us if you felt like it." Ino asked him

"Well I know I would have to eventually tell you, but I understand if you hate me when I am done with this. You all know the Yondaime Hokage died killing the Kyuubi."

Both girls nodded.

"Well that is a lie no mortal can kill a Tailed Demon, so the Yondaime did the only thing he could think of he sealed it in a baby. He used a special seal that called the Shinigami himself to seal the demon however the Kyuubi had so much power only someone with the blood of the caster could hold the demon. I am the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Both girls had tears in their eyes it all made since the hatred from the villagers the beatings.

Naruto did not look up he could not stand the disgust he would See in their eyes.

He then was shocked as both girls approached from his sides and wrapped him in a hug.

"Naruto-kun, gomen, we didn't understand the villagers hated you. We now understand why they look at you with disdain. They are foolish to believe you're a demon because Naruto-kun it too sweet and caring." Hinata stated.

"Yeah Naruto you're way too kind-hearted and nice to be a demon you would never hurt anyone." Ino added.

"Girls you took this better than I thought so I will tell you a secret that only three people in the village know. Dad had arranged for the Kyuubi to be the protector of the village, but some one snuck in and killed her family sending her into a blood lust. The Kyuubi is actual nice and you all have meet her she leaves in a blood clone she is Keiko."

They were both shocked the Kyuubi was nice, Kyuubi was a woman, and Kyuubi was Keiko Naruto's adoptive Kaa-san.

"Well Naruto I trust your judgment and she seems nice, and cares for you so I will not judge her."

"I agree it is weird but she does care for you so we will trust you Naruto."

"Thanks you two, this means a lot to me" Naruto told them

Keiko came in after the little talk and she thought it was cute the two girls hugging Naruto.

"Naru-kun you have a visitor in the living room," Keiko announced from the other side of the door.

She got all three's attention and all three had blushes at how they had been found.

Naruto got out and put on a robe and walked into the house as Keiko stayed to talk to the girls.

Naruto found himself face to face with someone he did not want to see. It was the one person he felt bad for not talking to her in the pass week.

He looked at the ground and said "Hello Hana-san."

"Naruto-kun, it used to be Hana-chan, why with the formalities now?"

"It just does not feel right you know. I had a crush on you and..." is all he got in before she cut him off.

''Naruto-kun lets cut this out... Ok so I know you like me, but I did not have to be twisted in to marrying you. I gladly accepted because I like you as well Naruto, it was just more or less the age issue I had trouble with. If you were a few years older I would have pursued you whole-heartily. You really underestimate yourself Naruto , I see you as a sweet, kind, and caring indivudual. You also know how to treat a woman nice, and you make them laugh. You are the perfect guy Naruto, but this damn village wounded you emotionally that you can't seem to see it. That's why I'm here now, to tell you I want be your mate." Hana stressed the last part.

Naruto sat there with a dumbfounded look on his face and his jaw hanging open.

Hana walked over used her hand a closed his mouth and then gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"So do you accept me Naruto?"

"You like me?"

"Yes Naruto, I like you."

"You like me?"

_Oh no I think I broke him._

"KEIKO!"

Keiko ran into the room quickly "What is wrong?"

"I think I broke Naruto."

"WHAT!" The Kitsune cried out in disbelief.

"I told him I like him and that I wanted to still marry him and then I gave him a little kiss and now when you ask him something he just says you like me."

Keiko began to laugh as the other two girls walked in to see Naruto in a state of shock

"Girls you might as well go to bed Naruto is suffering from a little overload from Hana telling him she likes him."

The girls giggled and then said "Good night Keiko and Hana."

"Well I think it would be best if you stayed the night so when he wakes up he does not think it is a dream." Keiko said with a little laughter in her voice.

They took Naruto in his room and laid him in bed Keiko got him down to his boxers and covered him up wile she loaned Hana a nightgown.

"Keiko this is some pretty sexy night wear I am glad you gave me a robe."

"Yeah I do enjoy my lingere, but anyway why don't you sleep on the couch in here to answer any questions when he wakes up."

"Ok," Hana replied with a nod.

Later that night Naruto began calling out Hana's name and she went over to him and he grabbed onto her and in his sleep said "I thought I lost you".

Well he would not let go so she did the only thing she thought she could do she crawled in and slept in his bed with him snuggled into her. She felt comfortable in the position as laid there his head in the nape of her neck.

The next morning Naruto woke up he knew something was different he felt breathing but it was not his. He smelt something like apples but then it him or should I say she nuzzled deeper. Hana was in his bed in a silky nighty nuzzling his neck.

'_Ok Naruto a beautiful woman is in your bed the fact that she is ninja that could kick our ass out of the way. How did she get here? Wait last night did she tell me she was in love with me and that she was afraid of our age difference but she still wanted to be with me? Kama why me? Ok choices stay her in the warm embrace of Hana, or try to worm my way out of her arms. It is Saturday I do not have to train until later. Shit I am becoming a pervert_.'

Naruto did not seem to realize that his thoughts tensed his own body up causing Hana to wake up.

'_Ok shit Hana you are nuzzled into his neck I can feel his body it is tense meaning he just woke up and is trying to figure things out maybe if I jut move a little and let him think I woke up when can diffuse this situation_.'

Hana decided to shift slightly and her breast rubbed against his side and when she brought her leg over his she felt his morning wood.

They both thought _'OH FUCK!'_

Naruto got up and bolted for the bathroom before she could see his morning wood.

'_Damn form what I felt the boy is larger than he should be for his age. However that might be something to feel when I have him. NO NO BAD HANA yes Naruto I have been a bad girl I need punished. DAMN IT NO I CAN NOT HAVE PERVERTED THOUGHTS YET_.'

Naruto was in the bathroom in a cold shower trying to make his problem go away at the same moment.

He walked back out to see Hana in a robe.

"Hana I need to ask you something."

"What is that Naruto?"

They both had blushes on their faces.

"Last night did you tell me you had feeling for me and the age was what you were afraid of and that you wanted to be with me?"

"Yeah that about sums it up in a nutshell Naruto."

"Ok secondly how did I get in bed with you and did I do anything well perverted?"

"Well you kinda went broken record on me for a while Naruto and we think you had an emotional overload from me telling you my feeling so Keiko came up and put you in bed while I change in a night gown and was sleeping on the coach to answer question when you woke up but you were having a nightmare. Then you started yelling my name I came over a comforted you and you hugged me and would not let go so I just crawled in bed with you. I assure you, you were the perfect gentleman."

"Ok I feel better now I have a second question you can hit me after I ask it Hana. Can you sleep over like that again it actual felt nice tell I woke up and freaked out."

"Oh does my Naru-kun like having me to snuggle with?" Hana teased the blond as he blushed a scarlet red.

"Well if you let me move back in so I can live here and the other do not mind I see no problem with it Naru-kun."

They proceeded downstairs to breakfast so they could talk to the others.

"Well I see he is up and moving Hana, so I do not think you broke him to bad." Keiko said while smiling

"Seeing how everyone is here I need to talk to you all. Hana will be moving in and every once in a while she will be sleeping in my bed."

Now the emotions were anger mixed with jealous from Hinata and Ino, but Keiko was just angry.

"What did you do to him Hana? He is my innocent little boy and he wants to sleep with you now after a night." Keiko said with venom in her voice

Hana was about to speak up but Naruto beat her to it.

"Kaa-san it is not like that. I have nightmares from things in the past and last night it was of...that incident...I was scarred and she was there and she just snuggled with me and it felt good to have someone there." Naruto told his Kaa-san and the other two girls.

They felt better but still why could he not turn to them.

"Just so you two know if you would want to you can come and snuggle with me. I didn't think until now anyone would want to sleep in the same bed with me and just hold me beside Kaa-san."

Ino and Hinata were ecstatic about this they could be with Naruto and just be around him to comfort him. After last night they talked and decided they would do anything to make him feel good since he was treated so badly.

"Naruto-kun Hinata and I talked last night and we would be happy to help you any way we can so when Hana is not there to snuggle with you we will both be there for you." Ino said with glee

Naruto was smiling and he felt good about this, but he knew better than to get his hopes to high he usually found them coming down pretty quickly.

Most of the morning was spent out side in the garden with the girls talking a getting to know each other. Ino was surprised that Naruto loved gardening. Hana and Hinata had a few common bonds mainly the novels they read they were not normal novels some of them involved S/m and BDSM. However neither of them announced that out loud.

The time lunch came around Naruto suggested the girls go help Hana bring her stuff back over as he needed to go to the Hokage's Library and due some research.

Before he left he created 10 clones to take with them for the lifting.

Naruto got to the Hokage tower and continued his research he was going through mostly medical journals, and ever now and then he would jot a bit of information down.

Naruto had moved onto some other jutsu while 5 of his shadow clones continued to look through the medical journals. He heard the door open when he turned he saw another person he wanted to see less than Hana last night it was Anko.

"Hello Anko-san what can I do for you today" Naruto said very officially hoping she just came in to get a scroll.

No such luck for Naruto

"Naruto, I came to talk to you. I wanted to apologize for my behavior the other night. I was wrong in some of the motives of why I wanted to be your wife. Also to apologize for the brat comment."

Naruto was doing fine until she said brat and his body cringed and she noticed it.

"Well Anko greed is a bad thing to marry for."

"You think I wanted money. No I do not need money I mean it would not hurt to have an extra 2,000 ryu a week to get some nicer things but I wanted the recognition of the village. I do not know how much of my past you know but I am going to tell you because I understand you more than you know."

"Funny not one person can understand how I feel I was marked from birth and have been beaten every chance they get and they do not care." Naruto was going to go on but was cut off.

"Listen I was trying to be nice and I do know how you feel your Kaa-san said you were smart and not judge mental of people so why not just listen until I am done."

Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Ok well I was a student of the sanin Orchimaru and I was a bit over board I worshipped him I actually thought I may love him. I was wrong I went with him when he defected from the leaf but I was not aware of what we were doing. About two months after that I discovered the experiments he was doing. I wanted to leave but when I decided he gave me this."

Anko pulled the collar of the shirt over and showed the curse seal to Naruto and his Jagen came to life and examining the seal.

"I went through hell for a weak I was the first to survive him marking me with the seal. He then used it to to show me the power he had over me. He can kill me using the seal if he wanted and if I give in to the power it will take me over. Sanadime used a seal to help with control. However he was the only one to take me back the council fought him everyday I get looks on the street and called snake whore and other that your ears do not need to hear."

As Anko finished Naruto was processing this information in his head. She does know how I feel and not only that she was tossed aside by Orchimaru and I know why he left that seal on her and set her free he plans on using her.

Naruto walked over and gave her a hug a true hug and she was crying a little and hugged him back.

_'Inwardly she cursed herself the damn kid is doing it he is breaking down my walls and I am crying the tough Anko that gives pain am crying.'_

"Anko I am sorry I did not see your pain I was blinded you do know what I feel. However I wish I could take you as a bride I am not what you want I am not experienced enough for you in the physical needs and I may be able to help you emotional needs I will not be ready in the other department for some time."

Anko looked down at Naruto and smiled at him.

"However if you trust me I think I can help with something else. I think I can remove the curse seal from your body. The seal was in one of my dad's scrolls and the Jagan has already broken it down so that I can try and remove it."

Anko was stunned the kid was nice, sensitive, respectful, and was going to remove the seal.

"Why would you do this for me?"

"Well two reasons I know your pain and do not wish to see you suffer, and the second is purely selfish Orchimaru killed my mother after I was born. He let you live for some reason. I suspect he plans on using you one day."

Anko was really pissed off if it was not bad enough that Naruto was kicked around by the villagers that his dad sacrificed himself for. Her old sensei killed his mom after she delivered him.

"I trust you Naruto-kun."

"Good come by the house tonight around 10 and I will do my best to try and make your life a little easier."

As she was leaving she stopped and turned to Naruto.

"The sexual part of the relationship you should no better than to listen to rumors. If you would have asked me I would have told you that I have been with one guy, and he died a long time ago. I don't put a lot on things like that you can always learn to please a woman. You Naruto-kun have the thing you can not learn and that is the natural gift to be kind and loving. I have never told anyone but Kurenai what I told you and it took me nearly 3 years to tell her."

She turned and left after saying this. She just left a very confused Naruto their.

_'Why is it always the kind, caring, and loving comments? Do guys not treat women like I treat them? I just treat them the way I wish I was treated when I was younger.' _Now my head is hurting I came here to learn things and I have more questions.

Naruto returned home after informing the girls of what he was going to do he went to his father's study to sit up for the seal removal.

It came time and Keiko escorted Anko to the study.

Naruto looked at Anko and told her to get comfortable either kneeling or sitting in the center of the circle.

"Now if you will remove your jacket and shirt we can begin."

She as about to make a wise crack, but decided against it due to Naruto's innocent nature.

"I will but, I don't have a bra on and I do not want to embarrass you Naruto-kun."

"Kaa-san can you get her something to wear make it comfortable she will be staying her tonight."

Keiko cam back with a little tank top and sweat pants to wear with some bandages.

"Kaa-san I am going to step out if you will help bandage them up and get me when you are done."

After about 5 minutes Keiko came out and got Naruto he walked back in and he was out of breath. Anko was always good looking but she was beautiful the way she dressed.

"Beautiful" left Naruto's lips before he could stop himself.

Anko blushed and Keiko smiled, but Anko decided to play it down.

"Did you say something Naruto-kun"?

"No let's get on with this shall we."

Naruto began the drawings around the seal and then he used a technique only he knew.

Shadow clone 10 finger elemental seal removal (basically he grows 5 more fingers on his hand giving him 10 finger on one hand to do removal similar to what Jiraiya does after Orochimaru seals off the Kyuubi's power.) He slams it into her neck and Anko screams from the pain. Naruto holds onto her neck using his chakra to overpower the seal to destroy it.

Naruto finally let's go and the seal is gone from her neck and he is happy.

"I will take her up to her room and put her in bed after you take off her bandages and put her shirt on her and then I am going to sleep that seal took a lot out of me and I will need a day to recover."

After Anko is dressed Naruto goes to pick her up but promptly fall over while holding her.

Keiko decides if it worked once it may work again so she creates and clone and carries Anko and Naruto up to his room and puts them in bed together.

The next morning the girls came down for breakfast and asked where Naruto was and she told them that he had used up a lot of chakra and would need at least a day to recover they all felt sorry for him and then they heard a female scream.

They all ran to the source of the noise and it was Naruto's bedroom.

Hana opened the door and there was Anko with Naruto nuzzled in her neck.

"Here I thought he was a decent guy. I pass out and he takes me to bed."

Needless to say the three girls were mad is an understatement.

"Damn it Anko can you ever just drop the act and realize he is good and be nice."

"I tried and I pass out from the seal removal and wake up here. I bet he planned this to get me in bed."

"Actually Anko I put you here Naruto used up most of his Chakra to remove the seal and passed out trying to carry you to a pare room. So I had to carry both of you and stuck you in here it was the easiest thing to do."

Anko was surprised by the actions.

"I was trying to see if maybe you enjoyed being next to him he would never do more than snuggle with someone, but I see you are not going to be right for Naruto and by the way the seal is gone. I would tell you to leave after the way you thought of Naruto, but he asked you stay till he awakens so he can make sure you are ok."

Keiko went to leave the room.

"I am sorry. I am not use to the attention and your wrong to do what you did, but I did enjoy it. I had pleasant dreams for once. Which I'm not sure because the curse seal removed or the fact Naruto was snuggling with me."

"Aren't they the same thing he is responsible for both actions so it was Naruto either way?" Hinata asked.

"Well if no one minds could I sleep her I'm still tired?" Anko asking a question of her own.

They all looked at each other and nodded.

"If you behave I have no problem just remember you are here for him as much as he is here for you he has bad dreams and I know they are going to be bad with chakra exhaustion."

With that all the girls left the room and Anko laid back down and pulled Naruto back in to her neck she did like the feeling of it, and it was just sleeping nothing wrong with this.

She fell back asleep again with a peaceful look on her face.

Back down stairs the girls looked at Keiko with the What The Fuck Were You Thinking face.

"Ok I guess I need to tell you why I did that.''

"Damn right you do!" Ino snapped.

"Naruto-kun did not wish to be wedded to her or Kurenai," Hinata voiced.

"Are you trying to emotional scare him for life Anko is a sexual predator."Hana added.

"Ok first I would have thought you would have learned not to listen to rumors. I mean if they were true Naruto is a demon. Secondly I know all about Anko she confessed to Naruto yesterday her reason for want to marry him and then confessed her life to him. Which she has only done to one other person after 3 years, so I believe she wants Naruto to understand her. Now the sex part she has only had one partner and he dies a while ago and she thinks of Naruto in the same manner as you do Hana. Anko and Naruto have a connection due to the village itself and I think it best if they are together."

They all stared at each other for a moment.

"Now onto another bit of information Naruto finally understands what you all see in him. It happened yesterday after Anko confessed to him and he started remembering what Hana and Anko said to him. He wants to know why the guys do not treat you with kindness, caring, a loving attention. It is more than he knows that most guys that are shinobi kill that side of them to be better. Naruto uses that to become stronger."

"What will that mean for us in the future?" Hinata asked.

"Well if Naruto heals his emotional wounds the power he can gain will be great. He will have the soul of a warrior and a heart of the kindest person in the world he will fight for his precious people." Keiko told the girls present.

Later that night Naruto started to awaken.

He felt warmth around him and he could fell the soft skin on his back, the arm wrapped around him, and the soft pillows his head rested on.

Naruto did not get tense he just figure Hana, Ino, or Hinata came in when they were told of him and comforted him.

He felt himself being pulled back tighter into the body that snuggled into him and then he did tense a little his head was not on pillows because what ever his head was pulled into just split and he then knew what his head was between.

Naruto reached down to remove the hands so he could get so he could get up but the hands would not release him.

So he did the only thing he thought he could he said "Good afternoon."

"Hmm," came a voice from behind him.

"If you would not mind I need to get up for a few minutes and you have me in a death grip."

"So you finally wake up Naruto-kun." Anko said in a sleepy voice

Naruto tensed '_Ok calm down Naruto she does not seem to want to kill you. She still is holding you tight and it is not, an I am going to kill you hold. How did I get here? I remember picking Anko up and then everything went black. I guess Kaa-san carried me up here, damn woman putting me in the same bed what do they think everything is fixed in a bedroom. Not that I did not like the warmth I felt with her, but still.'_

"Anko how do you feel?"

"Actually a lot better I did not have any bad dreams, but I am not sure if it was the curse seal gone or snuggling with you. You do realize it is kinda addictive to snuggle with you just feel so warm."

"I could say the same to you Anko. However I do need to get up and check over the seal area if you are up to it and I am hungry."

"Yeah I guess I need to get some food in me as well."

Naruto was released from his grip and as he crawled out he noticed that he again and a raging hard-on. Damn hormones he thought to himself.

"Anko I will bed back I need to shower."

"Make sure it is freezing cold you have had that hard-on all day Naru-kun." Anko said while laughing

Naruto blushed red as he made his way to the shower for a long cold shower.

'_Damn that kid grows on you faster than I thought maybe I should just be myself around him and the others instead of wearing that damn mask all the time. I mean he has done more for me than even Sandaime has done for me. Even if he does not want to marry me I could still be his friend._' Anko thought to herself.

'_Damn it I like her, and she did drop that mask around me and told me her story would it be so bad to have a wife that is twice your age. I mean Kaa-san is always telling me the soul is as young as the person and that would make all of us here about the same age. Again my head is hurting from all this thinking I will just see were it leads and be nice to her maybe at the least I will gain a new friend._'

Naruto finished his shower and found that Anko must have already gone down stairs and he found himself walking downstairs in a simple kimono.

"Good to see you are ok Naru-kun." Keiko said to her son.

"Yes Kaa-san I am doing well even if my Kaa-san tries to do things to fix problems using unusual measures."

"Don't blame me you left your seal on and caring you both upstairs took its toll on my strength." Keiko said with a smile

"Well anyways Anko do you want me to look at it here or in the study?"

"Here will be fine."

Naruto went over a pulled her shirt over a little and looked at her neck.

"Anko would you please channel some chakra.?

She did as she was asked.

"Ok the next thing I know is going to be painful I need you to get angry and channel some chakra."

Again she became angry at some of her thoughts and channeled her chakra.

"Good now the last part I did you to be sad and channel some chakra."

Again she did as she was told and she began to cry and when she was done channeling chakra she continued to cry.

"Shhh shhh now Anko I am sory but I needed to see how negative emotions would affect you. I am sorry that I made you do that." Naruto said as he hugged Anko.

Naruto ended up picking up Anko and taking her to his room she was so emotionally distraught.

"Kaa-san can you bring up some food I am hungry, but I do not want to leave Anko alone right now. Hana, Ino, and Hinata I am sorry I wanted to spend the evening with you three but I do not want her to be alone."

"Naru-kun do you think it will be ok if we come to your room later and talk to you?" Hinata asked

"That sounds like a good idea I think we all need to talk if what I am starting to understand what you girls see in me."

With that Naruto was up the stairs and in his room.

He laid Anko on the bed and got in a sitting position and pulled her to him and let her cry until she was fast asleep.

The girls joined him latter on and they all climbed into his bed so they could talk.

Naruto had a sleeping Anko snuggled to his chest while he stroked her hair.

"I guess you finally realized that you are great catch Naruto." Hana stated

"Actually that is what I wanted to talk to you about. I know I am nice to you all but don't the guys you date treat you like I do?"

"Naruto let me remind you Sauske is an ass and yes his status gets him a lot of fangirls. Along with his dark attitude but on an emotional level he is an asshole he wants strong women to bear his children and can not crack a smile unless he is hurting someone. Yet you on the other hand defend people from feeling the same pain you felt. You try and bring a smile to everyone be doing your pranks. Naruto if it was not for the Kyuubi attack and your heritage being hidden from you no one could keep theirs hands off of you." Ino told him with a warm smile.

"Naru-kun listen I have went on dates with guys but since I meet you I stopped dating I used you as a guide to get a great guy. You already know if you were 2-3 years older I would already be dating you. The guys I dated before only wanted to have sex with me, or marry me so I could have their children. Now I know that id the same reason you needed wives, but it was different one everything Ino said was right. Also you care about the person you will have children with those other guys would have never been with the kids until they got older to ninja's. You would have been right there for me and the kids." Hana added.

"Naruto-kun I have had feeling for you since we began training and I can tell you that you taught me how to be strong and you did not tear me down like my father and others did. No you showed me warmth and compassion. You are a great man Naruto I know you have been hurt in the past but open your hearts to us."Hinata softly pleaded to her crush.

"My dear son." Keiko said while she walked into the room. "You do not realize this, but the reason Anko was crying is that she let her emotional walls down the same ones you have. She has never done this and you let her. Not because you expected anything from her. No you shared her pain and wanted to take that burden from her. I think you need to let your walls down you need to let the girls in to your heart." Keiko told him

"Kaa-san if I do the mask will never go back up I do not know if I can. I am not sure I will ever smile again if I let it all out I do not want to be a burden on anyone else."

At that point Naruto was slapped by of all people Hinata.

"Naruto I can not believe you we are here because we love you. We want to share your burden with you. I know if you let it out you will not have that fake smile I have seen the real smile it is rare but I have seen it. I know because your show it around us and we will be your reason to smile." Hinata said angrily.

"I agree with them Naru-kun you should not hold it in and take it from someone who has held it in for some time." Anko said.


	6. Working Through:Rewritten!

The Namikaze Legacy

0

NarutoxHarem

0

Story Start

0

Naruto cried as Hana and Anko quickly held on to him. he was quickly held by Hana and Anko. Naruto inwardly cursed himself for allowing himself to cry in front of everyone.

He tried to fight it in his mind, but the mental link between him and Keiko was open and she would not let him fight it.

_'Naru-kun you have been bottling these things up for too long. Let it out, these women all love you and you need to let them in. They all know you wear a mask. So just allow yourself to be you around them.'_ Keiko said in his mind.

Naruto just let the gates open, and it all came out the past years emotions that he bottled up.

"Why? Why did he have to do this to me? Why didn't anyone honor his last wish? Why was I looked at with hate when it would have been easy to explain the truth? Why did the snake bastard kill her? Why am I hated by the gods them selves?" These were the questions Naruto cried out.

"I do not want to be alone. I am tired of being alone. I want to be like a normal kid when he gets done at the academy to have his parents be proud of him. Not everyone pulled away from him like I have the plaque. I just want to be loved." Naruto continued as he cried out.

Now Keiko was crying for this was her part he had wanted her to pick him up but how would they explain it when they saw her.

"I'm sorry Naru-kun, I should have been there for you when you where younger." Keiko sobbed out as she fell to her knees.

"Shhh, Naru-kun you will never be alone again we will never leave you and we all love you very much." Hinata said as she leaned in to kiss his forehead.

"That is right Naru-kun we're all here and we all love you. We will never leave you." Hana said as she hugged him tighter and kissed the top of his head.

"Naru-kun you are special to us all and we could not bear to see you hurt. So we'll always be here for you." Anko said while she stroked his hair and kissed his cheek.

"You have a family now Naruto it may not be a typical family but we all love you and we are here for each other so there is no need to hold your emotions." Ino said as she leaned in a placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

In his mind Naruto felt warm the pain of being alone was slowly fading away they were right I had a family one that loved me.

_'Kaa-san it's not your fault. You were trying to spare me pain by not showing yourself. I understand now but it has always been there wanting out.'_ Naruto thought in his head

_'I know Naruto but I still wish I could have done more. You need some sleep so just relax and let it take you.'_ She replied in the mental link.

Naruto fell asleep in the girl's arms and they had all decided to spend the night in his bed. On one side you had Ino and then Hana, and on the other side Hinata and Anko. Naruto was between Hana and Anko both girls had Naruto pulled to them with their arms over his chest.

Naruto woke up the next morning and was very warm he turned his head slightly and saw both Anko and Hana their arms draped over his chest and snuggled into him.

They both looked like angels while they slept.

Naruto had wanted to just lay there and let the girls sleep, but he had neglected his training schedule for the past couple of days do to the seal removal and the emotional breakdown. Plus today was an academy day.

Naruto laid there for a few minutes then he decided to us a replacement jutsu to switch himself for a clone. He made the hand signs for a blood clone. When it appeared he then did the replacement and it took his place between the girls and he was up and getting dressed.

Before he left the room he went and gave each of the four girls a kiss on the cheek.

He went down stairs to see a smiling Keiko who was happy because Naruto had a true smile.

"Morning Kaa-san!" Naruto greeted with a yawn.

"Morning Naru-kun how did you sleep last night?"

Naruto merely grinned and stated. "Actually it was great and having the girls around made it nice to wake up, but it made it hard to leave."

"Well I guess you are off to do your training then?"

"Yes but can you raise the weights I feel like I am lighter than I have been for awhile."

Keiko looked at Naruto like he was crazy it had only been just over a week since he raised them. "Ok Naru-kun if you are sure."

She went through the appropriate seal and the weight increased, however Naruto did not flinch he walked like it was nothing.

"Kaa-san I think the seals are messed up I felt a little weight add but not much."

Keiko decided to go up again with the weight. She again did the seals.

"Did that helped Naru-kun?"

"I felt a little something but still not like it use to be Kaa-san when you added a level."

"Well I could try to go up two maybe three level but it will be 24 hours before I can take the weight back if it gets to be too much on you."

"Ok Kaa-san go up three levels I think I can take it."

Keiko again did the hand seals and increased the amount of chakra that was put into the seal.

"Well Naruto?"

"It fells lighter but it is heavier than before."

"Well go ahead and train if you feel weird come home of Naru-kun."

"Sure Kaa-san."

Naruto was out the door and started on his laps around the village.

Keiko was wondering could the emotional stress he was under have held that much of his power back to keep him from breaking down. I will have to check the gravity seals later.

It was about 2 hour and Naruto was back he went to get changed. He found Hana and Anko still snuggling with his clone so he left them. He figured Hinata and Ino got up to get ready for the day.

After Naruto was showered and dressed again he was heading down to get breakfast, but an idea hit him. He had read this in a book that he assumed was his fathers. There were some real detailed descriptions of things couples do but he remembered this particular scene of how a man woke his brides from their sleep.

Naruto figured he would try he went to Hana first and leaned over and kissed her on the lips. She started to awaken under him and her hands slipped around his head and pulled him in to her. Soon they were in a full blown passionate kiss and Hana had begun to lick his lips asking for open and Naruto remembered that to form the book and he opened his mouth slightly and her tongue went forth and touched his. Eventually the need for air over came them both and they parted panting for air. Hana just looked into his blue eyes and smiled.

"Morning Naru-kun, you know you're going to have to wake me like that ever morning. I like that." Hana said as she blushed.

"I liked it too, but I had better wake Anko up now so we can get breakfast."

Naruto walked over and leaned over to Anko and began to kiss her in the same way as he did Hana and she responded in the same way and she licked his lips for entrance and he opened to allow it, and again the need for air parted the two.

"Naru-kun I agree with Hana, that you are going to have to wake us up in the mornings like that. I rather enjoyed that." Anko said with a smile

"Well if you two want to get up and get breakfast then you had better hurry I have to get going to get to the academy, but I am going to leave my clone here to help you with anything you need.

Naruto walked out of the room to give the girls the privacy they needed with his clone in toe.

As he finished breakfast he turned to the girls.

"Hinata, Ino are you coming with me this morning or are you going to catch up later."

"I was going to go the Hyuuga Compound to see father before school I have not seen him in a week and want to know how things are."

"I also was going to see the family and have them bring some flowers over to plant in the garden Naru-kun." Ino replied

"Ok well I am going to go and meditate at the school before classes begin."

With that the three left the house in different directions.

As Naruto sat meditating he was disturbed by a new presence.

"If you are going to stand in my zone of meditating please have a good reason."

"I want to fight you all I hear for the bitches of yours is how strong you are and no one can be stronger than an Uchiha." Sauske stated."

"Now normally I let things like this go as I'm not some fool that let prides control him, but you insulted my future wives and I will not stand for it, but I will not fight you here as I don't want to here as the council would bitch about me hurting there precious Uchiha."

"You scared to fight me?" The Uchiha taunted.

"No Sauske I am being smart, and when I fight you there will be a crowd to see you fall at my hand."

Naruto stood and started to walk away when Sauske took a cheap shot at Naruto and the Naruto he hit went up in smoke.

"Give it up Sasuke. Your skills are useless against opponent who is not only smarter then you, but a smarter fighter and right now I don't feel like wiping the floor with you, but today is Taijutsu training so we'll finish this there."

Later that day the students were outside to practice Taijutsu and as Iruka paired them off Naruto raised his hand.

"Yes Naruto?"

" Iruka-sensei can I ask a request and have you pair me with the Uchiha Sauske."

"I do not see a problem. Sauske do you have a problem?"

"No I look forward to this match."

Iruka decided to have the two at the top of his class start off the Taijutsu.

They got into academy style stances and the Sauske changed his stance almost immediately.

"Sauske we are not using Taijutsu other than that taught at the academy." Iruka quickly told him.

"That is fine Iruka-sensei if he wants to go to family style Taijutsu, I will be more than happy to teach him the finer arts." Naruto replied

He quickly got into a loose stance that no one but Iruka knew.

"Ok but Sauske I warned you."

The match quickly went on Naruto blocked until he was at the edge of the ring, and then Naruto exploded he was giving Sauske hit after hit until he drove him to the line and then went to blocking and dodging punches and kicks. Sauske never landed a hit and Naruto would pummel Sauske until they reached a foot from the edge and then make Sauske take offensive. This went on for a good 30 minutes until Iruka signaled that the match was going to end in a draw.

Now Naruto was going to leave this match at a draw for his own reasons, but Sauske had to begin making hand seals for a Ninjutsu and he decided he was going to finish the match and humiliate Sauske all at once. ''Well Sauske since you are trying to do one hand seals I will got to the second level of the hummingbird.''

Naruto took a new stance and started hitting Sauske hard and fast and as they reached the edge Naruto gave him a powerful kick in the stomach that launched him 25 foot back.

"I could have finished you at any point Sauske and you could not see it not even using your family Taijutsu did you stand a match against me Sauske." Naruto said as he turned to walk away.

Sauske formed seals and called out "Grand Fireball".

Naruto turned and did his own technique ,"Water Wall!"

A wall of water materalizing out of one of the normally invisible seals on Naruto's arms appeared, protecting everyone on the field and then when it fell there stood Sauske. The seal was in fact the invention of one of Naruto's teachers as a means to help overcome a water users weakness of needing a large body of water to use Jutsu.

"Sauske I think you need to apologize to everyone here and to my fiancés or we are going to have a problem."

"Screw you and your bitches. They and everyone here are beneath the Uchiha clan."

Before anyone say anything they heard, "Rasengan level 1," and saw Sauske flying into a tree.

Naruto bowed to Iruka "Forgive me Iruka-sensei. Sauske needed to be taught a lesson and I fear he still has not learned it."

"You have nothing to be forgiven for you fought a match in calm collected manner and only ended it when Sauske broke the Ninjutsu rule. Then he tried to hit you with a shot to the back, and you saved the class."

The rest of the day went by ok Sauske was sent to the Hokage for endangering his classmates. Sakura yelled at Naruto for hurting her precious Sauske, but Ino ended that quickly wit a few quick hits to shut her up.

After class Naruto walked the girls back to the house and then headed for the Hokage tower.

Naruto tried to sneak past the office to the library before he was caught but he never made it.

"Naruto will you come here for a minute," Saurtobi vocally summoned him from his office.

"Yes ojji-san what can I do for you today."

"You know you created a lot of paperwork for me today the council was furious that the Uchiha was hurt and that you are the one who did it. However, after hearing form Iruka and some ANBU that came when they heard you two were going to fight they changed their views especially since he attacked you he could be killed."

"Thank you ojji-san I do not think it is that serious to have him executed. I think he has so much built up in him and has no one to let it out to."

"You are probably right Naruto, but are you going to the library today?"

"Yes I was on my way I am working on some medical ideas to present to Tsunade when she arrives."

"Well she should be here tomorrow or the next day. Also would you go by the Wolfclaw Weapon Shop and meet Dusty and Ten-Ten."

"I guess I can at least meet them.''

"Also you still are going to have to marry the Kazekage's daughter? That was set up between Hokages and that's something I can't change without it seem like were insulting the Kazekage which could lead to bad politically press.''

"I understand ojji-san," Naruto responded in dismay. The shinobi world was just as heavily embroiled in politics as it was missions and combat.

Naruto walked out of the office and to the library to continue his research and eh created another 40 clones to help him and he started to have 20 search the medical files while the rest went through and studied jutsu's. As for the original he was working on his father's original jutsu the Rasengan.

In his father's notes he had left were instructions to what he wanted and it was to combine elemental power to the Rasengan. Naruto wanted to take it a step further. He wanted to combine the 5 main elements to make a powerful jutsu that could be used against any opponent, but it would take years of practice.

After his two hours he went to the training area to train with the girls'. When he got there he was surprised Anko was working with Hinata and Ino was working with Hana. He was happy the girls were getting along so well.

"Well since you all have things under control here I think I am going to run an errand for the Hokage."

"Naru-kun don't go, we want to learn from you" Ino whinned as she batted her eyelash.

"Please stay Naruto I want to hear about today and the fight." Anko pleaded with the same tone causing Ino to scowl and the snake mistress to bat her eyes innocently.

"I can either stay now and train with you, or go later tonight when we could all be comfortable at the house."

Naruto was ushered on his way by the four while laughing.

He walked to the Wolfclaw Weapons shop and when he entered he saw a beautiful young lady with big chocolate eyes and nice smile. She had her hair up in buns. He could not wonder what it would be like down. He walked over to her.

"Hello Welcome to the Wolfclaw Weapon shop," The worker at the cash register greeted.

"Thank you I am here to see Dusty-san and Tenten-san."

"Well I am Ten-Ten,'' the young girl with chocolate brown haired said and afte introducing herself,''...and Dusty is my father he is out back. I can go get him."

"That would be helpful."

She walked off thinking to herself, '_That boy was kind of cute. He seems familiar. I wonder if I know him from somewhere?,' _but she sighed she was spoken for even if the Hokage had said the marriage was off her father said it was a deal with the Yondaime and she was going to marry his son.'

Naruto looked around the shop and noticed the craftsman ship of the weapons. Making a note all his weapons are to be bought here.

"Hello there young man my daughter told me you wished to speak to me?" Naruto turned and Dusty gasped. "You are the spitting image of your father!" the man declared.

"Thank You Sir."

"Father who is he?"

"Well my dear this is the boy who is to be your husband!" he said off handily as it was an everyday occurence.

Ten-Ten in her shock nearly fainted only for Naruto to catch her.

"Well I can see you kids are going to get along just fine."

''Uuh...thanks,'' Tenten said, feeling embarrased that she nearly fainted like some fangirl.

''It's understandable Tenten-san, in fact the reason I'm here is that I wanted to set the record straight about being married for duty. Unfortunately the only exception is that of the Kazekage's daughter which is a marriage to ensure the protection of the village."

"Naruto-san to be honest marriage has been the farthest thing from my mind. My dream, my goal is to become a great kunoichi. Though I'm not against getting to know you better."

"Well if you wish you can move in with us this weekend."

"Us?"

"Well TenTen the Hokage has set up a few marriages with people to keep the council on choosing the women I would have to marry. I have released all the women from the deals that were set up but a few decided to stay and we have grown close to each other they are my family regardless if they marry me."

"Well will they be ok with me staying there?"

"I do not see a reason why they should have a problem."

"Well then that is settled I will help Tenten move in this weekend Naruto."

"Well need to get back the girls should be finishing their training shortly and be ready to relax. Oh and TenTen you will be starting my training schedule as well when you are not training with your team or on missions."

"What do you mean by that I already have a training schedule."

"Well to spend time together we train together it is also useful because we are very different fighters, but the main point is no one in the village has the schedule that I do and it will help you become strong."

"Ha that is funny I train with guys that go non stop I think I can handle the schedule you have."

"Well then you can meet up with us at 4a.m. at the gates to compound and then we will do our laps I do 150 the girls are up to abut 100. We will also do push-ups, sit-ups, and pull-ups. That is until 6 a.m. then we get cleaned up and get breakfast then those of us in the academy will head out I get to the academy to meditate for 30 minutes. Hana and Anko usually will be doing missions and such but right now they are studying Ninjutsu and practicing them. After the academy we go back to the compound and study for 2 hours. After that we got to the training fields for about 3 hours of training against one another then back for dinner and rest." Naruto explained to her.

"Wait you do that everyday?"

"Well we take the weekends off to spend time together."

"I was wrong you outdo Gai and Lee they may do a lot of physical training but you cover the mental aspects as well."

"Well You could be the strongest shinobi in the world but with out the proper mental training you are nothing. So I will see you in the morning?"

"Yeah I will be there."

"Ok I will see you all later then. Oh and TenTen why not bring the essentials it is easier to sleep at the compound to train. We can get you moved in this weekend."

Naruto walked out the door and headed back to the compound, but was stopped by an ANBU.

"The Hokage wished to see you." The masked ANBU informed him.

"Ok. I will head to his office, would you mind heading to my compound and informing my family that I will be late."

"Hai Naruto-san," the ANBU replied.

Naruto reached the tower and walked up to the Hokage's office.

When he knocked on the door he got the reply, "Enter!"

"Good you made it Naruto; I wanted to get this out of the way.''

"What do we need to get out of the way?"

"Well Tsunade arrived and I do not wish to keep her waiting. So she wants to get the samples and test them right away."

"Ok I really wanted to talk to her some but ok where do I go to do this."

"Sorry Naruto she has to collect the sample as not to cause contamination."

**"WHAT!''**

"You heard the old man gaki to ensure the samples are pure I have to collect them, but don't worry you'll probably enjoy it, all men do." Tsunade answered form the corner.

"I'm not some pervert who would get his jollies in such a way. Sannin or not I appreciate if you don't dismiss and or categorize me in such a way."

"For a kid you have a pair on ya'. Very well, I have my equipment set up in my private office in my home Seeing as I don't trust the council sensei."

"I understand Tsunade, that is why we asked for you."

"Well come on gaki. Lets get going."

They exited the office one tired Tsunade and one red faced Naruto.

"So gaki what did you want to talk to me about?" Tsunade asked

"Well I was wondering...I know you use a genjutsu to hide your age, but I think I may know a way to reverse the gaining process for someone I care about that is."

"What do you know about me? Would would make you care and how the hell does someone as young as you have medical knowledge to even attempt it?"

"Well when I was young I had a few crushes and you were one of them Tsunade. I thought you were beautiful then and when I found out who my father was and went to the family home I found some journals. One was my fathers, one belong to my mother , one was Jiraiya's and the last one was yours. Now I read them all and learned about all 4 of you. I know the pain you felt or at least a part of it. I never had anyone and when I finally discovered I did it hurt, but not as much as it would have been to known them and then to loose them." Naruto told her

"So you're not a pervert just a snoop" Tsunade said not looking at him with a cracked voice

"I am sorry Tsunade, but I learned a lot about my father and mother reading your and jiraiya's journals. But I did invade your privacy. I am sorry about it."

"I will forgive you ,but what were you saying about being young again."

"Well I think I have found away using my blood will reverse the aging process because of the Kyuubi. Keiko has helped me some but from some of your works in the Hokage Library, and some other sources I think I have a way to bring you back till you are in your late teens."

"Why so young?"

"Well that is the second thing I wanted to talk to you about I know from your journal you always wanted kids and I know you will always love Dan. I do not try to think that it could be any other way, but if you do choose to try and return to your youth if you might …I mean if you would…"

Tsunade was getting the point Naruto was making and decided to help him with his loss of words.

"You want me to date you if I take the option to get my youth back. That is kinda of dirty."

"I did not mean that if you decided to go back to your late teens you would only be 6-8 years older than me and that is not that much even if mentally you would be four times older. But what I wanted is a chance you will be one of the most beautiful women in Konoha. I just want a chance to try and date you. I realize that you do not know me, and if you would decide not to that is fine I would understand. Even if you just turned out to be a good friend I would be happy. However the decision is yours, I just ask that the secret be kept if someone knew my blood could do it I would be bled dry."

_'Damn the kid is everything sensei said he was. He could have easily made me his wife. If he has read my journal he knows I want to be young and he is giving me the chance and all he wants in return is to date me or be his friend. The kid is confident in battles that was apparent from what I observed from the fight earlier, but he has no confidence in his personal skills. He sees the world as everyone wants to use him and no one will care but there is something there that has given him hope.'_ Tsunade thought

"Well kid lets see how things go maybe I will take you up on your offer."

The two continued down the street till they reached a huge home and Tsunade escorted him in the home and into a room that was like the hospital rooms.

"Well Naruto we might get this started and get it over with, and before you start complaining I am a medic nin and I have done this before and you don't have anything I haven't seen before so just strip down and sit on the edge of the bed."

Naruto did as he was told and was very embarrassed as he sat there Tsunade came back in and had a couple of small containers with her.

"Now Naruto I am going to clean around your penis and then I am going to bring you to your climax by giving you a hand job. I need to fill up a couple containers and it will take a few visits to do this but I should get enough to run a test. Now Naruto have you ever masturbated before?"

Naruto was now embarrassed beyond anything he ever had happen to him. He was going to have orgasm at the hands of one of his crushes. So all he could do when she asked her question was to nod.

"Now Naruto how many times can you do it before you start to hurt."

"3 or 4 times"

Tsunade had a surprised look on her face the kid goes 4-5 times before he can't handle anymore. She may really have to think about the deal he wanted to make.

"Ok Naruto I want you to lean back a little and I will begin."

Naruto leaned back on some pillows Tsunade had placed there and she reached between his legs to pull his penis out and she got the second surprise of the night.

_'Ok the kid is full of surprises he can go 5 times before he is feeling pain and he has a 5 inches placid penis at almost 12 years old. He will be around 8-10 inches when puberty hits him. The kid already has nice looks and if he keeps going he will look like his dad who was a ladykiller.'_ Tsunade thought

"Tsunade is there anything wrong?"

"No sorry Naruto I was just lost in a memory."

Using the cleaning solution dabbed on a cotton ball Tsunade began cleaning the shaft. It took a few cotton balls but she was able to clean off dead scales and everything else. For the mushroom shaped tipped she used a special cloth and was careful not let any solution drip into the opening. When she was done she put the balls and cloth in a bag and made a note to burn it later. She then wrapped her hand around the shaft and began stroking it, using the foreskin to masturbate Naruto off.

It would have been easier to use a lubricant to help but it may contaminate the samples.

After about 5 minutes of stroking and her hand getting tighter Naruto finally grunted and his body tensed and he started to shoot his semen.

Now this was the third shock to Tsunade he filled half the cup up with his first ejaculation. She was stunned that the kid was able to produce that amount of semen.

"Naruto do you usually have this much semen when you cu-ejaculate?"

_'Damn for a second I was forgetting my professional self and almost said cum. What is this kid doing to me I mean he is sweet and all but I just meet him and I am going to see him all week I may end up taking advantage of him if I am alone with him. I know I will just get Shizune to help she is the sensible one.'_

"What did you say Naruto?"

"I said yes, is there something wrong with me Tsunade?"

"No Naruto but I will be honest I thin the Kyuubi has set you up so you are able to have kids in the future."

"What do you mean Tsunade?"

"Well Naruto you are about 3-4 inches longer than the best male I have seen for your age in penis length, and you ejaculated more cu-semen than I have ever seen out of a human. If you had sex with a woman and she did not use a birth control jutsu that has been in place more than a month I would say she would have a 50/50 chance of getting pregnant. A woman not using birth control jutsu would be pregnant. So basically you will have no problem conceiving children."

"Tsunade I do have a question."

"Ok I will let you body recover. So go ahead and ask me?"

"The samples if you turn them over to the hospital they will try and use them to impregnate women and then kill me off. I know the only reason I am tolerated is I have a few of the council on my side, but the moment my bloodline is stable they will kill me and the people I hold precious and say it was an Earth ninja to get revenge against my father. That was the second reason that I asked for you I think I could trust you, so is there anything that you can do to help me."

"Well Naruto we have already thought about that we are going to switch the samples and keep the real samples here in my house and only sensei or I will have access to them."

"Thank you Tsunade"

"Listen Naruto I like you I don't know why but call me Tsu-chan and I will call you Naru-kun."

"Ok Tsu-chan..."

"Well I guess we better get back to the matter at hand."

So Tsunade started to give Naruto a hand job and after about 10 minutes she received another half a cup.

"Well Naru-kun I think I have enough and the more we do this the longer you last so tomorrow my assistant will help because I doubt I can do it 5 times in a row."

"Ok Tsu-chan would you like to eat dinner at my house tomorrow night."

"Sure Naru-kun it will let me get to know your family you have started."

Tsunade showed Naruto out but before he left she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Naruto was in a dream land walking home when he got home everyone was a sleep, and note on the table.

_Naru-kun,_

_We waited but we were informed you had to go to the Hokage office. We left you sandwich in the fridge. See you in the morning. Oh and all the girls want the special wake-up you gave Anko and Hana._

_Love,_

_Keiko, Anko, Ino, Hinata, Hana_

Naruto went in to the kitchen got a glass of milk and his sandwich. After eating he went to his room to get some sleep.

When he went in their in her night clothed was Hinata.

_'I guess they are going to take turn snuggling with me.'_

After changing he crawled into bed got behind Hinata in a spoon position and kissed he cheek.

"Goodnight Hinata-chan."

They feel asleep in that position.


	7. Kurenai and the Breakthrough:Rewritten!

Namikaze Legacy

0

NarutoxHarem

0

Story Start

0

Two events were happening at the same time. The first was Naruto getting ready to catch him some Z's while Kurenai had sent for her Anko who was trying to comfort her. The older woman was depressed as her actions had screwed up royally one of if not the best catch in Konoha. She was ashamed of how she acted. One of the most beautiful women of Konoha, The Genjutsu Mistress, and Jounin. Yuuhi Kurenai displayed herself as a confident, respectful, and professional individual.

Though her behavior didn't show one hint of that. Then it hit her, the sudden desire, to have the one guy she knew would treat her right. So before hand she poured herself a little liquid courage, which wasn't such a good idea.

For years she had heard women young and old complained about men in several ways, the most common being the selfishness in bed. That man, whom she wouldn't even call her father if she could help it was one of the prime examples of why she became known as the Ice Queen. Yet she let her distrust and distaste for most man cast aside a boy, no a young man who knew or at least felt he wouldn't be able to please them in bed when it came time to try and conceive children he was trying his best despite the situation and everything he went through. Not only did that give her a blow, but when he told them he knew why some of them had agreed to marry him. He named her reason and it was almost like he could read her mind. She had a crush on the Yondaime Hokage and thought that Naruto did look like him.

Kurenai had cried herself to sleep every night, thinking about how selfish she had been. When here Naruto was only trying to please these women he was being made to marry. She had been staying out of sight only going out when the academy was in session out of fear of seeing him.

She had finally broken down and needed to talk to someone and she went to Anko's apartment, but Anko had moved back in with Naruto. Kurenai felt worse then ever as she was s the one Naruto was trying to spare feelings for and that all the other girls had went back and moved in hurt her even more. That's when she had finally cornered Anko after much searching and a few more bottles of Sake.

"You bitch! You sslut!,'' She slurred. ''We'd agree to marry Naruto and then I find that he tricked me to get out of the marriage and then today I need my friend and find her and the rest of the bitches moved back in with Naruto and they are all happy!"

"Kurenai you are drunk and can not see things straight."

"I see everything clear as glass! My motives were questionable. Why I wanted to marry him, but deep down I see him for what he is, a kind and sweet guy. Hell he's the best guy in Konoha and any woman would be lucky to be with him, to have him love her and yet my motives were not that honorable, but you bitch wanted recognition from the marriage because you were a snake whore."

"I am glad you're drunk because I would kill you for that comment Kurenai. If you must know I confessed to him. I broke down my barriers and told him everything. If I hadn't I would have lost him and I've learned a lot about him. He may seem like the perfect guy, but he has his flaws. Naruto is an emotional train wreck, next to him I look like a kid's toy train wrecked. This damn village has screwed him up. I learned last night that he has been carrying around years worth of bottled up emotions from fear to sadness to anger. He wore the mask of a happy kid so the villagers wouldn't see he let them get to him. Kurenai his biggest hurt was when he started the academy and all the kids got picked up by their parents and he had no one who cared to pick him up and as a result he cried himself to sleep because of that."

"What good is telling me this now? He has you and the rest of whores to screw so he can have his children? What good am I going to do now?"

"Kurenai you are hear getting drunk and whining that your life is hard. You are beautiful, strong, and liked by the village just to name a few good points. Naruto has had a hard life and he wishes you could be there because he likes you. Sometimes I am jealous of you and I think he may feel something for you more than me, even though he will love us all equally. You are dealing with a personal with a harsh life and emotional scars trapped between being a boy without a childhood and a man who never had parents to teach him how to stand on his own two feet. So don't you dare jump to conclusions before you know the answers."

Kurenai's rage had left her she was now crying.

From the shadow's stepped the blond that was point of discussion appeared.

"Kurenai-hime don't cry, I hate to see you cry.''

"You heard all of this Naruto?" They both asked.

"Yes I apologize, but when an ANBU sneaks into your house which has seals all over it to alert me with a zap of chakra to wake me up you tend to be a bit cautious. Alarming to the point I had to create blood clones to guard specific entries as it seems I will never have the full trust of the council or this village. Now Anko-hime your problem with jealous is a fear that shouldn't exist because I understand your pain and care about you just as much as I do the other girls. I still have quite a bit I need to know about all of you so I need you to be patient with me as I am with you.''

'''Ok Naru-kun.''

''It's understandable as we both have emotional trauma to heal from. Now Kurenai I know full and well about your crush on my father and you need to understand I'm not him, nor will I ever be him. Honestly I detest him for what he did despite the noble gesture of sacrifice he did for this village. As I think about things he could have just as well evacuated the village and have it rebuilt. I respect him for the choide he had to make no matter how difficult and despite him being my father I still hate him at times.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Kurenai said as if she was a child being scolded.

"Kurenai I could never stay mad at you, but you need to learn that everything Anko said was true. I have many flaws and I realize I for the most part seem better then most guys as I treat women with respect and like the precious diamonds like they deserved to be treated, but that doesn't mean I'm the best guy in every category. You broought that attention during what happened at the Onsen and that hurt me more then some of things that happened to me over the years. Physical pain can be healed in time, but emotional is another whole story together. ''

"Naruto I am so sorry I did not mean to…" Kurenai was cut of when Naruto sat down besides here and enveloped her in a hug holding her.

"Kurenai I forgave you a long time ago, but you must understand it still hurts. I trust those of you that I let in with my life, love, secrets, and everything. To have a person I had in start to hurt me like that is a painful experience as those we love hurt us more then those we hate. Now what I am going to offer you is very simple. If you wish to come back you may choose which way you want to live. Someone that wants to love me as a sister and be welcomed into my family, or someone who wishes to love me as a wife and lover and be welcomed into my family. Now I am going to leave and let Anko take care of a friend but remember it's your choice."

Naruto kissed her on the forehead and walked over to Anko kissing her lightly on the lips.

"That will have to be your wake up call for now."

Naruto left the two women alone to think.

The next morning Naruto found himself in a new position Hinata had gotten on top of him during the night and was laying her head on his chest.

Naruto rolled over very slowly and put her on her side and he slid down to give her the wake-up call.

As his lips touched Hinata it felt so natural he licked her lips and they opened and he explored her mouth with her tongue. He felt arms wrap around his neck and pull on him deeper in the kiss. He did not want to end the kiss but again the damn lack of oxygen inteerfered.

"Morning Hinata-chan."

"Morning Naru-kun."

"I have to get going. You should be ready in about 5-10 for training."

Naruto walked out the door pulling on his shirt and starting his bandages as he walks to Ino's room.

He sees here lying there and she looks so beautiful asleep. He walks over brushes a few strands of hair away and leans in to kiss her.

The kiss is light at first just tasting her and then his tongue licks her lips and she opens then and he feels he tongue at the entrance and the kiss deepens as he is pulled on top of her and is rolled as Ino sat straddled on Naruto he hand son his chest increasing the kiss.

She breaks away to put her head on his chest.

"Morning Naru-kun."

"Morning Ino-chan, you need to get up you have about 5-10 to get ready for training."

"Ugh you had to ruin the perfect morning."

He kisses her lightly as he rolls her and gets back on his feet walking out of the room.

_'Well I guess I will check Anko room, but she probably still at Kurenai's.'_

He opens the door and he is shocked Kurenai and Anko are snuggled together.

_'I think I will let them sleep in this morning it was a rough night.'_

_'Well off to Hana's.'_

As he approaches Hana's bed he went over to where her head lay and hopped in. Their lips connected as their encounter as filled with passionate kissing in a battle for dominance. When they broke apart they were panting heavily.

"Morning Hana-chan."

"Morning Naru-kun."

"Do you always get this aggressive in the morning Hana-chan?"

"Only when I am around you, but we can switch roles to keep the power even."

"I am going to have to read one of those books you and Hinata read all the time."

Hana blushed at that.

"Be ready 5 minutes for training and do not bother Anko-chan she has the morning off."

Naruto rolled Hana over and jumped up and out of the room.

He was down stairs getting some orange juice when Keiko walked in.

"Morning Kaa-san."

"Morning Naru-kun where were you last night?"

"Tsunade got in, she needed to get started with the samples so she started last night. However she told me that she thinks the Kitsune influenced my growth and my sexual abilities. You would not know anything about that now Kaa-san?"

"Well maybe a little, but be glad I did a normal male would take about 6 months to feel those cups they used it will only take you 2-3 days. As far as your size down there I am female and I know what women want."

As that conversation finished the ladies joined them and grabbed a drink of some sort and they were out the door.

Outside they meet Tenten.

"Morning Tenten-chan."

"Morning Naruto."

"Well Tenten I guess it is time to meet the ladies we have Hana, Ino, and Hinata. Not joining us today are Anko and Kurenai."

"What! Kurenai came back?" Hana asked

"I gave her two options come back as a sister to me or a wife if she wanted in the family. She's in Anko's room sleeping as they had an emotional night last night and need to recover so they get the day off."

"Back to introductions ladies this is Tenten-chan the daughter of one of my father's friends and she may be joining the family as well."

With introductions over they began the laps around Konoha.

Tenten found the speed of the group to be higher than guys, but she hung in until the girls stopped and Naruto continued for another 75 laps.

"Doesn't he know if he had weights on he would be more efficient?"

The girls all laughed

"Tenten-chan Naruto is a seal master he uses gravity weights which increases the gravity centered around his body. Currently he had readjusted the weight system to factor in his new muscle mass, weight, and diet. Currenly he's on level 6 which would be around 900 pounds.''

"Keiko said he was complaining she went up three levels from the previous configuration and he was still not happy so tonight after he meets with Tsunade he is getting the seal looked at."Ino added.

"Wait he knows Tsunade-sama?" Tenten voiced in surprise and awe.

"Yes and No she knew his parents and he needs her to oversee a special project." Hinata told her.

"Well I guess we better get going with the rest of our exercises Naruto will be finishing soon and he will be done with the rest in about 20 minutes." Hana announced.

After they finished the exercising the all walked back to the house. Well most of them walked back Naruto was carrying a worn out Tenten back to the house. When they reached the house they reached the house they were greeted by Anko.

"Naruto we need to talk upstairs alone" Anko told everyone.

"Ok let me put Tenten down and I will come up."

"Ino-chan tell Iruka that Naruto will be late due to clan business if you would.''

"Ok I will Anko-san," Ino replied.

Naruto placed TenTen down on the couch and walked upstairs. In his bedroom were Kurenai and Anko.

"If you don't mind I would like to take a shower plus I am sure the smell for you will be better."

They both nodded and Naruto went to take a shower.

After he was showered and dressed he walked back into the bedroom and crawled into the bed to set between them.

"Ok what did you need to talk about?"

"Well Naruto the truth of the matter is that I have a dark past that I have tried to hide and last night Anko broke my walls down." Kurenai said

"Well Kurenai I can understand the dark past as well as Anko can."

"Naruto if I tell you this you may not want someone as tainted as me around."

Naruto pulled her into a hug and held her.

"Kurenai-san you could be ruler of hell and I would love you the same. You seem to have forgotten who I am and how tainted as you put it I could be considered for being a Jinchuuriki.''

"Naruto-san I'd...never been with any man willingly. When I was younger my mother died and I was the oldest of the family. I soon took the role of my mother over taking care of my younger sisters and the house. One night my father came to me and said that I was to fulfill another role. He forced himself on me the week before the Kyuubi attack. Some people hated the Kyuubi, but I actual was glad for it because the night it attacked it killed my father and since then I have never allowed another man to get close to me."

"Kurenai-san I am sorry! I understand now to you my father was a representation of your childhood. Being with me is regaining your innocence. So I understand now Kurenai you just wanted something that someone took from you and I can relate to that. Kurenai-san in all honesty this makes you more beautiful and stronger in my eyes most people would not have been able to carry on with their lives and have done as well as you have."

"Naruto, Anko-san told me that you hold the others and just sleep would you be willing to do that with me tonight?"

"If you want to Kurenai-san I would be honored to hold you in my arms tonight."

Anko decided to go downstairs and leave them together.

_'Naru-kun has a natural ability to heal the emotional wounds that a person is given I just hope we are enough to keep his healed.' _Anko thought as she walked to the kitchen.

Naruto was about 2 hours late to the academy and it was a normal day until he reported back to Tsunade after escorting Hinata and Ino to the compound.

"Hello Tsu-chan," he greeted the medic.

"Good afternoon Naru-kun. I want to introduce you to my assistant Shizune she will be helping me today," The Voluptous medic said, introducing her younger raven haired assistant.

"Hello Shizune-san."

"Hello Naruto-san."

"Tsu-chan I need you to also take a blood sample from me to test. I also have my journal to give to you so that you can look over my ideas. If you decided then we can start preparations soon."

"Ok Naru-kun now for the reason you are her strip"

"I know Tsu-chan I know I will. By the way you said your are switching the samples, but what samples are you getting to replace mine."

Tsunade let out a laugh it was an evil laugh.

"Well Sensei has a twisted side and he knows of a family on the border of Fire Country that is some what like the Inuzuka's are with dogs except this particular family is associated wit pigs. They are great at finding foods that are buried in the earth, but they have the features of a pig on the face."

"You do know you two are very evil for doing this."

"Yes now let's get moving you promised me a dinner and I am counting this towards the dates to see if I should date you when I am younger."

Naruto was out of his clothes in a blink of an eye and jumped on to the table in position.

"Well I will say this Naru-kun you are eager to please, and that is a good trait in a man. Shizune please clean the penis so we do not contaminant the samples."

_'I know this is evil she has not paid attention to him so she will be in for a shock when she sees his size.'_ Tsunade thought as she watched her assistant.

Shizune then informed the blond about what she was to do. "Now Naruto I am just going to clean your penis, so do not be alarmed if you have a reaction."

"Don't worry Shizune-san, Tsunade did the same last night when she collected the first two samples."

_'Ok that's a bit odd. If Tsunade-sama e has already collected the first 2 samples why would she need help in getting the rest? Somethings not right about this. OH MY GOD HE IS HUGE!'_ Shizune thought

"Shizune is there something wrong? If you are worried I know it's large for my age, but I had a conversation with Kyuubi and it made some adjustments to make mating easier and to ensure offspring will be easier to conceive."

"What? You're in contact with the Kyuubi?" Shizune asked

"It's nothing to worry abotu Shizune, the Kyuubi is not what she seems."

"So you know Tsu-chan?"

"Yes, and l like I said before I will hold this against you if I don't get my dinner and you know we will be here for a few hours."

Tsunade moved over and started to give Naruto another Hand Job and after about 10 minutes he grunted and soon he was ejaculating into the cup Shizune was holding. Tsunade let him rest a few minutes and then she started giving him another hand job. Thanks to Naruto's stamina and endurance he seemed to be able to maintain a constant state of arousal without his pleasure senses over loading. Tsunade gripped slightly harder, but not enough that it was painful for him and sped up the rare of her actions. Naruto, after twenty minutes had finally ejaculated again.

"Now Naruto, Shizune is going to be doing the rest of the collection as my hand is starting to cramp up from the same constant action. Shizune when you give him a hand job before your consistent, fast, and have a firm grip. If you give him a light one we'll end up here all night.''

Shizune began her hand job on Naruto. Her hands were softer then Tsunade's which gave quite the pleasureable sensation though her grip wasn't as firm. Add in that he already ejaculated twice already it took a little over half an hour from him to ejaculate again.

"Naruto do you think you can give us another sample or does your penis hurt?"

"I think I can but I may need some stimulation, but...''

Tsunade held up her hand to silence him. ''I know what you're about to say. Look Naruto as much as I can't stand perverts theirs nothing wrong about being attracted to someone. Its also nothing wrong about showing it, displaying what you find sexy, or anything like that as long as you don't go overboard like most perverts do. Its a part of human nature and its what attracts us to eachother.''

''A-Alright if you say so...''

''Its okay Naruto...you just have to let it all go. If you keep suppressing yourself like that then you might develop unhealthy sexual deficiency or problems, especially considering the moderation's made my the Kyuubi and that could leave to other problems.''

''Alright Tsu-chan...I'll try and 'let go' as you say...whatever you think can bring me over the edge.''

Tsunade walked over, purposely pressing her ample cleavage to him and with a hot and sultry tone whispered something into his ear.

00

Fantasy

00

It was just another physical exam that shinobi were required to attend once every three months. After having to do the infamous 'cough' test Naruto wanted to leave because of his embarrassment.

"I should be going." He said, a slight tremor was noticed in his voice.

"Nonsense." Tsunade said and put a hand on his knee, rubbing it gently.

Naruto's freed manhood started to twitch causing him to blush heavily.''I should really be going.''

''What's the rush Naru-kun? Do I...make you nervous.''

''Tsu-chan...this is...''

''You've been such a good boy...I think I'll reward you.'' She said cupping his cheek and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Naruto succumbed to the kiss as she used her other hand to massage his package causing him to involuntary buck his hips into her hand. After a few moments his engorged shaft was being stroke like she used to do all those months ago, but this time the sample was going to go onto or in something different. After a few strokes she move her hand away from Naruto's throbbing manhood causing him to whimper.

''Poor baby,'' She cooed. ''I'll make it all better in a second,'' She said as she undid the buttons of her candy striper outfit causing it to fall down to her ankles. She then pulled off her black lace panties and straddle his hips as brought her large and shapely breasts to his face. Naruto rubbed his face against her babies as he massaged them through the material while he kissed the crack between her breasts. They both moaned as Tsunade began to grind her bare ass against his penis.

She sensually slid off and got into her knees as she placed one hand on his knee while using the other to take ahold of his man hood. She then took in the impressive manhood into her mouth and started bobbing up and down while softly swirling her tongue around the tip.  
Naruto groaned and threw his head back as he bucked into her mouth a few times. After a few more bobs she let him fall out of her mouth with a wet plop. Tsunade got back onto his lap and steadied her moist entrance with his tool. They both gave a strangle cry as she slowly slid down on him until he filled her.

''Tsu-chan...you're so tight.'' He groaned as his hands made way to her firm cheeks giving them a squeeze.

''Mmhm Naruto-kun...you're cock is so good,'' She said as she pulled off her top. Naruto took one of her nipples into his mouth and began to suck on them as he fervently trust upwards causing her to bounce up and down on him.

''Hhm...that's it baby,'' She moaned as gripped his shoulders as she continued her ministrations. She squeezed tightly around him feeling him stretch her to the brim.

They both moan each other's name and grunted as she rode him

Sweat trickled down their faces.

''Naruto...cum inside me,'' She said wantonly.

With new vigor Naruto furiously thrust into her as he felt himself reach his peak.  
0  
Fantasy Over  
0  
All the while this was going on Shizune was stroking him off. Naruto's eyes were shut tight as the fantasy of Tsunade brought him over in ten minutes, resulting in him ejaculating enough to fill a cup and a half up, not to mention getting some on the floor and Shizune.

"Just as I figured you've just been doing a simple body reaction to the hand jobs you were given. When I stimulated your mind to match the stimulation of your body it reacted the way it would during sex. I am surprised that it was a fantasy of me that brought you over so quickly Naru-kun."

However her little speech to embarrass the boy would not be for he was passed out on the bed.

"Well Shizune get the samples sealed and in the vault and then get dressed we will be going to the Namikaze compound for dinner."

Tsunade redressed Naruto the best she could and then shunshined to the compound to let Naruto rest.

When she entered the house she was greeted by all the women and they all saw Naruto passed out.

"What happened to Naru-kun?" Hana asked.

"He passed out after we collected the needed samples. He just needs rest he should be ready by dinner."

Kurenai took Naruto from her and headed towards the stairs to take him to his bed.

"I will see you all later at dinner."

With those words said Tsunade disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Kurenai put Naruto in bed and after hearing the others talk how Naruto had bad dreams if he was left alone decided to stay with him. She crawled next to him and she found herself snuggled into his back and arms around him before she knew what was happening and she fell asleep with him.


	8. Possible Breakdown:Rewritten!

Namikaze Legacy

0

NarutoxHarem

0

Story Start

0

Upond the bed Naruto laid curled up in the arm's of Yuhi Kurenai. Two hours later Anko had appeared checking on them.

_'Well it is only fitting to give Naruto the same kinda of wake-up call he gives us.'_ Anko thought with an evil grin.

She sauntered over the bed and leaned over, her ample cleavage brushing against Naruto's shoulder as she kissed him.

Now normally a kiss would have not been all that much to gain a substantial reaction from Naruto, but after the past few days of the emotional roller coaster; Having a beautiful woman bring him to climax and supplying him to fantasies while said woman not to mention her younger and just as attractive assistant gave him several hand jobs was just too much for his hormonal body to withstand.

Anko increased the intensity of the kiss and soon felt herself brought into the bed. Naruto's arms held her firm and caressed her figure.

Due to the emotional and mental damage, not to mention the stress, lack of human contact, and other variables Anko's every growing sexual craves were the incentive that kept her from stopping the situation from escalating.

All the added movement woke up Kurenai whom looked over to the two see the passionate 'petting' that was occurring. Naruto's hand was trailing up and was heading towards the opening of Anko's shirt.

''Naruto, Anko; what are you two doing?" The ruby eyed woman asked firmly.

Anko shot out of the bed, red from embarrassment and excitement with an just as embarrassed Naruto.

''Forgive me Anko-chan, Kurenai-chan. I had no idea what came over me, but its I go to the training ground and work off some steam.

''About that Naruto-kun, I actually came to inform you that we have a dinner guest coming minute and you need to get dressed.''

''Kuso! I guess a cold shower will have to do,'' He said as he headed in the direction of the nearest bathroom.

When the door closed and the shower came on the two women started to discuss what happened.

''Ok Anko care to explain what just happened? I wake up to you two kissing vigorously and it looked like it wasn't going to stop at that.''

''I'm not sure myself Kurenai. I just came with the intention to inform Naruto about the guess, maybe tease him a bit with waking him up the way he does us and the next thing I knew I was on top of him.

In the bathroom Naruto stared at himself in the mirror.

_''Keep it together Uzumaki. Damnit why is this happening now of all times? I had fantasies about the women in this house and kissed them right_ _before, but I always maintained control. So why is it now of all times I'm losing control? I've never been that bold before? Ok so maybe I might have gain a boost of confidence because the most attractive of the women of the villager are considering being with me and allowing me to wake them up in the morning intimately. Then theirs the whole Tsunade and Shizune Fiasco, but still. Okaa-san's friends used to tease me all the time with much worse theirs no reason why I should have been affected.''_

With all this weighing on his mind the natural mind block between him and Keiko went down. Keiko received vivid images of everything that occurred the past few days in Naruto's life.

So doing what any mother would do when confronted with these things she went after the cause of these actions.

She went out to the dinning room.

"Girls when Tsunade arrives send her up to Naruto's room."

She went up to Naruto's room to try and help her son.

Upon noticing Keiko entering the room Kurenai asked,"Keiko-san what are you doing here?"

"Well Naruto is trying to figure out what happened in his mind and he let his mental barrier drop and so I saw everything."

"So you know what happened when I kissed him to wake him up?" Anko asked.

"Yes, now if you two will go downstairs I need to talk to my son."

After the girls left Keiko walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Naru-kun, Its Keiko-Oka, I know you're confused and I'm here to talk if you need me.''

After a few moments the door opened and Naruto appeared.

"How much do you know Kaa-san?''

''Everything...but dear you know theirs no need for you to worry. We've already been over this and its natural. I was hoping you would be more emotional adjusted before we came to this point. I shouldn't have pushed you so hard. You're drive has been nothing less then astounding, but that doesn't mean I should have let you experienced what you have. I should have never push you to the level I am now.''

''Its not your fault kaa-san. I thought I had those urges under control.''

''Dear, you have to embrace those parts of you. The thing if you can't embrace them to the point where you obsessively abduldge in them. As I've told you before when you first hit puberty its just the natural attraction and desire between men and women on different levels. The Animal part of you desires to find a powerful mate to carry on your line. The human part of you seeks out your soul mate to complete you emotionally. The mental and spiritual aspects that comes with your unique experiences desires someone to help ease the pain and show you experiences that will erase the feeling of emptiness inside of you. You've been suppressing all these aspects of yourself for so long that you're entire persona has been nothing, but more or less autopilot, a persona you've created to deal with everything that has happened to you in life. These are a different, a more powerful and solid form of masks that are made from one's subconscious instead of consciously pretending to be someone else. When Tsunade gave you permission to act on your desires you let your persona go all at once instead of gradually and your body being the most neglected of your aspects if moving ahead of your other aspects which has cause this confusion and fear despite.''

''Is this why I feel like this? Because my mind hasn't quite caught up yet to my body?''

''In a matter of speaking yes. Also you're a unique case, your a Jinchuuriki meaning the moment I was sealed inside of you things were put in motion to change you. The aspects you had are more or less can be traced back to me. How you used to persistently pester me to get orange clothing, you're whiskers, your flare for attention and prankster like nature. Some of the signs went and came to the point where they've nearly faded. Just my presence near you on its own seems to influence you're behavior. If I was in the seal I could help sort out the feelings and control them for you."

"No Kaa-san that's not an option. I feel as if I would loose it if I didn't have you in the real world."

"Theirs only one other option and I'm afraid you won't like it.''

''I already don't think I like it just from yhe look on your face.''

"Well first I am going to have a woman to woman talk with Tsunade and then the second thing is that you're going to have to have sex to curve your urges."

"WHAT!"

"If you have sex with one of the women here it should help stabilize not only your urges, but improve your emotional state of mind. That or you send them all home and train none stop. That and I mean one stop as training and fighting will literally be the only thing you can do until your sleep. This also means you won't be able to be in another female presence. Then theirs also the fact that you'll probably start releasing Pheromones as well. Because some of the slight changes in your genetic make-up is connected to me eventually...''

''Kaa-san...are you trying to say...'' The uneasy look on her face followed with a nod.

''We wouldn't be able to control ourselves. As a female not to mention my connection and love for you would be able to fight it let alone would want to fight it. That also means that you and I would also need to stay far away from eachother and with my heightened senses I would have to be far outside the scope of the village.''

''So either I have to give up all the female people I care about, including you or I have sex?'

''Basically...I'm sorry.''

''Its not your fault Kaa-san. I'm more worried about the girls not throwing me into the fire when I tell them about this,'' He replied with a half hearted smile.

Keiko ruffled Naruto's hair. ''Ok you, go get dressed I need to talk to Tsunade.''

Keiko sought out Tsunade and reapplied the mental barrier between her and Naruto.

''Ok Tsunade I have one question and one question only. What in the hell were you thinking with what you did Naruto? The only reason I reason I allowed Naruto to be handled like that despite incidents in the past was because I didn't want to have to deal with shit from the council.''

''Well Keiko-san, I believe we have not had the pleasure to be formally to be introduced. To begin from the beginning your son and I didn't hit it off too well as I believed he tried to I was blackmail me into a relationship only for me to find out it was more then that. From that moment on and earlier interactions it led to what happened with my most recent encounter with Naruto which happened to take form in a less then substantial medical proceeding. During the procedure and some thought I figured introducing something to the situation would result in more samples and less time being spent. I didn't see anything wrong with my actions.''

''Well...Tsunade-san let me explain to you a few things. Despite Naruto being mature for his age he has suffered from several different incidents that has left him emotionally unbalanced. Because of your actions all these walls that have been set up came down at once. A simple kiss with one of his fiance hopefuls brought out his animalistic desire to the point where he wasn't able to consciously stop himself. This had led to the situation I'm not to thrilled with. The option is either he spends all, and I do literally mean all his time training to keep his mind and body busy while away from female presence at all or times or he has sex. Now with methods I'm not willingly to disclose I've seen into his mind and know that he sincerely has feelings for you, and if you feel the same I hope you clean up this mess. Let me tell you a bit of something that has happened to Naruto and why I'm so pissed. During his travels with me outside the village I took him to a gathering with some of my friends. We were attacked and he was taken during the confusion. Several _women _deciding to use means to alter his body and use him for his desires. After the rescue the damage has been done and resulted in the guarded and semi-confident Naruto that you see today, but something happened before I was able to successfully rescue him. One of his assaulters had pushed him to far and be lost control. He literally ripped her throat out with his teeth and scattered pieces of the body over the room. He doesn't remember much of that day and I try to keep him from recalling that as he'll only give in to the impression that he's a monster. As you've already put together that was a result of his 'condition' and the alteration wasn't just physical but psychological as well. Because of this and Naruto's determined personality its obvious that he might or might not develop the traits of an Alpha, one more aggressive then the usual breed. Few species of demons mate to one partner for life, one that comes to mind are Geese. If Naruto was to adapt to this aggressive personality and go into blood lust then any female he has an urge to mate with who isn't on even ground with him or stronger has no chance of repelling his advances let alone coming out unschate.''

''Oh Kami..are you telling me that...''

''Yes Tsunade-san, I'm the very burden his father saddle him with all those years ago. I appreciate it if you keep quite about this. Regardless on how some people might twist it I sincerly care for Naruto as if he was my own Kit.''

''I...I understand Keiko-san...I'll do what I can to help repair this situation.''

Meanwhile after being dressed Naruto was trying to figure out how to handle this situation. '_Oh man I'm screwed. Kurenai-chan is going to put me in the dreaded and feared around the world by all man Yaoi Genjutsu and Anko-chan is going to ahve her snakes bite off my bits. Hell if Hinata-chan doesn't Jyuuken them first...ok maybe Hinata-chan wouldn't do thats she far to nice, but then theirs Hana-chan and Ino-chan, not to mention the possibility of Tenten.'' _He thought and shivered. _'How the hell do i tell them? Just walk up and say hey ladies __I have a medical condition that needs attention and if I don't get it I'll have to be separated from everyone. That sounds like a good start now how to let them know what the treatment is.'_ Naruto walked down to dinner and joined the rest of the group

"Hello ladies and good evening to all,'' He said as his gaze shifted to the floor. Since earlier he was started to think about all the girls in a sexual manner and e steadily became guilt.

'_The little fox is hard again! Seem's like he can't get enough!'_

_''Oh stop with the screaming! You know you like it!"_

Naruto shook away the taunts of his former tormentors. He was lost in though the entire evening and the girls were growing increasingly worried.

Anko, Kurenai, Hinata and Ino, not to mention Tenten, Hana, Tsunade, Shizune, and Keiko in the following order all had different thoughts.

'_Is he embarrassed about earlier? It seems to be. Kuso! I didn't mean to upset him!_

_'He must feel bad about what happened with Anko before. Why couldn't I have kept my mouth shut. Now I've caused him more pain then before.'_

_'What is wrong with Naru-kun he seemed fine earlier?'_

_'Something's wrong with Naruto. Is this a result of something that happened earlier with Tsunade-sama?''_

_''Naru-kun what's happened to you? You seem fine this morning and now you're acting borderline depressed. Anko, Kurenai, I know you two are invovlve and if end up hurting Naruto like before I'm kicking both your asses, Chunin or not be damned!''_

_''Keiko was right! I can't believe what I did to Naruto. I'm no better then those damned predators. I call my self the best medic in the world yet when I was collecting the samples I couldn't tell something was wrong by the fact he would hardly look me or Shizune in the face.'_

_''What happened? Naruto-san seem full of energy and confidence before. Could it have something to do with what happened earlier?''_

_''Knowing the girls they've all sensed something is wrong. I just hope that you all can be accepting of what Naruto has to say. Because any of you hurt him in the state he's in now he could loose it and promises be damned! I won't fuck around this time, Konoha will be damned as theirs no Madara to mess with my power input or mind.''_

Finally having enough of this Hana decided to speak up.

"Naru-kun theirs something wrong. If you lay it out in the open with everyone maybe we could help.''

''Thanks Hana-chan, but its not that simple. It has something I need to tell all of you and your possible reactions.

''N-Naruto-kun if you tell us I'm sure we can help,'' Replied the shy Hyuuga.

''Because of several incidents of my past all aspects of my states; Physical, Emotional, Mental, Psychological, Spiritual; whatever you can think of I've suppressed. This has resulted ina medical condition created as a result of an earlier action that tore down all the walls. More or less I've been keeping all aspects of myself locked up, but now they've all been released at once with my physical condition being the dominant as that aspect of myself has been abused negatively then the others. As a result of this I won't be seeing any of you anymore and this will be our last day together.

''What? But why? Why do we have to leave Naru-kun?'' Anko asked/demanded.

"Well the problem I am having is ….."

Keiko interrupted. ''Naruto emotions and other state have been let loose and he's finally feeling. Due to his added abilities as a result of his strong animalstic desires, a result of his genetic make up similar to the Inuzuka clan Naruto is experiencing a change. Naruto's sexual drive has been awakened and the only way to curve these urges is to either repress them which on his own would take years as his desire will overwhelm logic and see even me as a prospect or form him to have...''

''Sex,'' Hana finished with a gleam in her eye.

The Younger girls were shocked that Naruto needed to either forsake female companionship completely or have sex just to continue his normal life.

Naruto was going to make a motion to leave when Hana caught him by he shoulder. ''Is that's what been bothering you Naruto-kun? Do you think we would shun you because of something you have no control over, something I understand all to well. I understand exactly what you're going through. After a set amount of time I go through heat which is something that affects everyone in my family. Being somewhat canine I become so horny I have to lock myself away in order to keep myself from jumping the first guy I catch a sniff of. I understand and won't let you go through this alone. I know you're looking at the girls and taking in the surprise on their faces, but that doesn't mean they are repulsed by you just caught off guard. You have to give us all time, believe in us like what we're doing for you. We all have our unique experiences and backgrounds and how we perceive things are different. Which is why because of my background and the family I come from I can understand what you're coming from. If you have me I wish to be your mate as I'm close to my heat season.

'Arigatou Hana-chan.'' _I should have had more faith in the girls. I overreacted._

''Gomen Nasai, everyone I guess I should have had more faith in you all.''

''It's not your fault Naruto-kun, it was just abit socking that's all.'' Ino answered.

''So you all know It's not my intent to take advantage of any of you through these arrangements. As for you Kurenai I owe you a thanks for stopping me earlier.''

''Naru-kun, you have to stop shouldering all the blame. If anything I'm the one who should be sorry. I don't have a disguise and I was caught up in the feeling that you wanted me in that way.'' Anko replied after Kurenai replied a 'your welcome' to Naruto's statement.  
''Before this goes any further I have something that needs to be point out,'' Tsunade announced. ''Naruto is basically a walking baby maker due to his genes. Only a woman using the birth control jutsu for a month or longer can even think about having sex with him. If you didn't I can almost guarantee you will become pregnant." Tsunade said

Now all the women were looking at each other. The younger girls had not been exposed to the jutsu so they weren't ready physically and didn't feel like they would be able to regardless seeing as they weren't emotionally ready and were just now starting their careers as shinobi.

The older women were all experienced kunoichi who had earned a nice living and recently settled into a routine that fit their style of living. Unlike the younger girls they were somewhat set and could handle the responsibility of a child. So now it came down to who was on the birth control the longest which turned out to be none other then Hana.

"Before anyone get any ideas of who will be taking Naruto's virginity I have already decided that in a way on that. Sorry Naruto but this is to prevent any chaos and turmoil as it would cause emotional harm if you picked and if I pick that eliminates the prospect of favoritism. Because Hana has always been on the jutsu she is the safest and she is also going into heat so it would be the most logical choice to let them be together." Keiko stated

Everyone was looking around and it was evident that some of girls were sad at the prospect of not losing first, but of not being able to lose their virginity together with Naruto if they felt at that time he was truly the one and just seeing how much Naruto was suffering and what he was willingly to go through for their happiness was making it quite hard for them to think of him as just a friend let alone a guy they wouldn't be with.

"Now onto the other reason we are here tonight. I wish to start by welcoming a new addition to the family." Keiko announced taking a side glance at Tenten deciding to lighten up the mood with a little fun.

Tenten upon hearing this started to panic.

"Wait! Naruto told me I didn't have to join the family right away and that I could get to know everyone."

Keiko just grin. ''Relax Tenten I wasn't talking about you.'' She said as the bun haired girl relaxed, but looked at the ground quite embarrassed.

'_Wait if isn't Tenten then that leaves only two women here and its pretty obvious who.' _Naruto thought with a smile forming on his face.

"Like I said Naruto made an offer to someone to become one of his wives and she has agreed, so I welcome you Tsunade into our little family." Keiko said with a foxy grin on her face.

"Arigatou Keiko-san. Now everyone here knows I am quite a bit older than the rest of you but, due to some extensive research on Naru-kun's part he has found a way a person might be able to reverse the aging process and will only work because of the reserves I have on my body. I will be rejuvenated to my early 20's or late teens. I was somewhat worried when he first offered me the chance but he has grown on me and I would be honored to be part of his family."

As Tsunade finished these words she walked over and kissed Naruto. She forgotten about the urges he was having and just wanted to kiss him and it began to heat up very quickly as their hands roamed over each others body.

Soon Tsunade pulled away,"Naru-kun I am still an old woman that hides behind an illusion. I don't want us to go that far until I can show you the true me. I can only do that once I've once again gain my younger form.''

''I accept this Tsu-hime. I am glad that you understand, but I like you for you not your looks. Though that is quite the bonus,'' He said with a grin as everyone chuckled.

Hana looked at Keiko and was given a nod. Everyone saw it and knew Hana was going to take care of the urges.

"Come Naru-kun it's time that we dealt with these urges that we both have.'' Hana took hold of Naruto's hand as they started to the stairs.

000

Chapter End

000

Yeaaaaaaaaaaah...well anyway time for me to go eat Lunch. I will be updating some other stories when I get back. Please go read some of my newest stories and review.


	9. Mating Season:Rewritten!

Namikaze Legacy

0

NarutoxHarem

0

Story Start

0

Hana by hand led Naruto up the stairs up to the master bedroom. Both were pretty nervous suffice to say. Hana asked Naruto if their were any special seals he knew to keep down the noise. Naruto told her about the privacy seals discovered while studying seals and applied them into the room.

Naruto went over locked the door and then channeled some chakra into the seals. They started to glow a bright blue and then Naruto and Hana could see seals all over the place connected to the main seal. Once they were sure that the seal were activated they decided to undress first and at that point Naruto remembered something.

_'Ok Naruto what was that in that book we found in dad's old stuff? When two lovers are together it is nice to help the other undress tease them some. While undressing placing a kiss on the neck or your hands on the hips while tracing the curves of their bodies is erotic. I think I'll give it a try.'_ Thought Naruto

He walked over to Hana and as she was taking off her shirt. He placed his hands on her hips massaging them slightly as he leaned forward and kissed her shoulder. Hana definitely like the feeling of the sensuous touch as she continued to remove her clothing. Naruto then starting helping her as he slowed her reactions, his hands followed her curves softly and slowly as his finger tips traced the curvatures of her bosom, just grazing her breast. That action sent an electrical shock through Hana.

When the shirt was almost off it, just covering her head he grabbed her arms stopping her and he leaned in and kissed her neck. To Hana these sensation sent shivers down her spine. She could feel Naruto moving around her and when he finally let her take off the shirt he was standing in front of her. He then moved to kiss her on the lips, his tongue softly grazing her hers. Hana opened her lips granting them access. The two were now working on pure instinct as they sough to pleasure the other. The two of them Hana went about trying to remove Hana's pants as their actions became more passionate and heated. Neither wanting to break the kiss they clumsily fumbled about the room.

When the need for air over came each other they final broke the kiss. Hana acted on this she finished pulling off her pants and helped Naruto with his shirt and pants soon the two stood in their undergarments. They looked each other over, taking in the sights of each others bodies as they moved closer and kissed each other deeply. Their hands learning the others body running over the flesh rubbing her and kneading the flesh in other spots. They moaned into each other mouths as they exchanged pleasures with each other.

Naruto loved this feeling, but he wanted to be a gracious lover to Hana who felt incredible on top of him. Trying to recall what else he remember from the book Naruto rolled her over and started kissing her jaw and neck causing her to moan. 'Oral Stimulation' sudden popped into his mind as he remembered oral stimulation of the vagina, especially the clitoris was incredibly pleasing for a woman, sometimes more then the act of intercourse itself. Naruto then laid down a trail of kisses of her now bare chest, down to her stomach until he got to her crotch area. Slipping off her panties he came to her slick and cleanly kept slit. She wasn't too hairy down there, but there was a small crop of hair and for some reason that further aroused him.

This made Naruto unconsciously lick his lips. Hana noticed this and smiled her mother had given her the talk along time ago and told her that when a man is in love with a woman he sits aside his own pleasure to give the woman pleasure, and the greatest pleasure short of a well hung man is when a man will use his tongue on your cunt. (A/N the word pussy spoken by a clan of dogs is not right so they opt for another word.).

Naruto refocuses his attention on to the now revealed treasure and placed a kiss right in the center of her pussy. Hana let out a moan as Naruto's tongue went to work on her snatch. Her pleased moans being all the incentive he needed to continue as he flick his tongue back and forth against her clit. As Hana's screams grew louder, he decided that if a mere lick can do that then he would suck on her clit. That is exactly what he did her started sucking on it and using his tongue to lick over it and Hana responded to this very well. She started thrashing her upper body and screaming his name out. Again this strangely made Naruto feel great that he could get her to respond this way.

Naruto continued with this course of action and he added his hands into the play and traced around her outer lips teasing them while he was sucking harder and tonguing her clit and as he was ending this to lick her slit some more when his teeth ragged across her clit he was worried he may have done something to her but when she let out the scream of.

"NARUTO I"MMM CUMMMMMINGGG!". His lips meet her snatch just in time to be covered with her juices ,which he greedily drank. He loved the taste it was a bitter-sweet, but he loved it.

Hana lay in a pile of sweat and was breathing harder she has brought herself to orgasm before and they felt wonderful, but she was in a different world and her Naruto was still licking her cleaning up the juices and he was enjoying it. A small smile went across her face; at that moment Hana knew she made the right decision to become Naruto's mate. Then she remembered the test that he had to pass in order to properly mate with her and she cursed the damn clan laws.

"Naruto you made me feel so wonderful and as much as I would love to have you mate me properly we can not. I will return the pleasure you gave me, but you remember my Kaa-san said that you had to pass and inspection well we never did get that done so we will have to wait." Hana spoke in labored breaths

"I understand," Naruto said with a little pout.

Hana loved it and she gabbed him put him on the bed and kissed him she tasted he juices in his mouth and that excited her. She kissed her way down the same as Naruto did and she received moans from him as she made contact with his skin. Soon she found herself at the top of his boxers. She used a nail to trace the outline of his cock teasing him.

She soon pulled down his boxers and allowed his cock free and she was surprised at the sight of his cock.

_'Damn I know I saw it in the Onsen, but it did not look this big. I may just have to say fuck the clan laws to feel that inside of me would be worth be disowned plus it's not like I don't have my own clan now anyway.'_ Hana thought

Hana placed her lips on the underside of the head and gave it a gentle kiss. Then she licked the head licking up the drops of pre-cum that had formed. She licked the length of the underside of the shaft and then when she reached the base of the shaft she licked each of his balls then she sucked each ball softly in her mouth. She then licked back up to the head and looked in to Naruto's eyes just as he had done and she saw so many emotions in his eyes it warmed her heart. She saw love in them and the lust he felt for her, and the innocence that he possess. His eyes were begging just like her had been and she was not going to disappoint after he made her feel so good. She took his cock into her mouth a little at a time savoring the way it felt. She too enjoyed the grunts and moans that escaped Naruto's mouth as she swallowed his cock.

Soon she had it all the way in and she gargled a littler and the vibrations made Naruto scream out, "HANA!"

_'Damn I am glad I had to take that courtesan training for females. At least I never have to use it since now I am marrying Naruto, but I think it is nice to have so I could please him.'_

Hana start bobbing up and down on his shaft, teasing the head with her tongue. She would suck the tip when she came up and then gargle when she got to the bottom. As for Naruto he was in Heaven, he was beginning to feel that urge to cum. As Hana went down and gargled this time Naruto had just enough time to fore warn her, "HANA I'MMM CUMMMMINNNG!" he shouted out.

Hana wanted to taste him so she pulled him out a little so she would be able to swallow him and still taste his cream. He began to pump his cum in her mouth load after load shot and Hana found herself overwhelmed she was swallowing it fast and she was not able to handle it so she shoved back down on his cock to let it go straight to her stomach and this only excited Naruto more and he start another wave of cum squirting into her. Hana held her mouth there for a god minute and brought it off his cock only to be hit in the face with a few last squirts of cum.

"MMMMM Naruto that was great I am now full from my wonderful desert," she said as she scooped up what hit her in the face a licked her finger clean.

She climbed on top of him and gave him a kiss and started to grind her ass into her crotch.

"Naruto what I said earlier to hell with the rules I want that cock inside of me now!" Hana said in a demanding tone.

Her voice only made Naruto's primal urges take over more at his mate wanting to mate him fully. His cock came to attention resting against her ass and she guided her hand down to place it at her entrance of her cunt and she lowered herself down onto his waiting cock.

It slid in the first few inches then she could feel her barrier her own innocence's when he touched it with his cock and she just decide to get the pain out of the way and dropped her weight on his cock.

"OH FUCK NARUTO IT SO DAMN BIG!" Hana screamed

Naruto did not move as he knew from his reading that when a woman loses her virginity that there was some pain, and the way she just screamed, his size did not help any.

Soon she looked down at him and smiled and nodded her pain was still there but she knew it would go away the close she came to orgasm.

He had his hands on her hips guiding her as she raised and lowered her self slow at first to allow them to adjust. She may have been feeling pain, but Naruto was trying to keep from cumming. He had thought Hana's mouth was good her pussy felt great but it was so tight like it was trying to pull his cum from him.

The speed at which they were fucking each other increased and now Naruto was thrusting his hips up to push in deeper his hands had wondered to her breasts and were tweaking the nipples. Soon Hana was screaming, "NARU-KUN I AM GOING TO CUM ALL OVER YOUR BIG COCK"!, and as she finished the sentence she started to cum.

Naruto had never felt anything like it he kept pumping into her and her walls were griping him pulling him back in this was to much "I AM GOING TO FILL YOU WITH CUM HANA-CHAN!" He yelled as he started to cum inside of her.

This set Hana off the pulsing of his cum squirting in her and she started and another orgasm, but this only spurred Naruto to start cumming again. This little exchange went on for five minute as they continued to cum before they both passed out do to over exertion.

Naruto woke up the next morning with Hana still on top of him and his cock still in her pussy and it was still hard. He kissed Hana's face and she woke with a big smile on her face she could feel his cock in her pussy and it turned her on.

"How about a morning fuck and then we shower together and then we can go talk to my Kaa-san?" Hana said.

This sounded like a plan and so Naruto rolled her over and began to fuck her with his cock and they both came very quick after they began and Naruto pulled out and picked Hana up and carried her to the shower, were they took a long hot shower washing each other. Which Naruto made a point he like d to have someone in the shower and would be doing it more often.

After they were dressed and ready to go Naruto and Hana walked down the stairs. Keiko was in the kitchen waiting on everyone. She noticed Naruto looked different, he was older looking he had a long sleeve black shirt on and a pair of black ANBU pants on with a red and black vest on and to top it off was the over coat it was his father's. After looking at it she saw that it wasn't it was similar but it had red, orange, and blue flames on it, on the back had the clan symbol for the Namikaze clan on it in blood red and surrounding it was nine tails protecting the symbol.

"That is a bold statement Naru-kun wearing that jacket with the unique symbol on it." Keiko said

"Well Kaa-san it is the truth the Namikaze clan is protected by the Kyuubi in one way or the other." Naruto said as he leaned in to kiss his Kaa-san cheek.

"I guess you are right Naru-kun and can stand up for your self, but why are you not dressed for training?" Keiko asked

"Tell the others training is up to them this morning I need to accompany Hana-chan to see her Kaa-san about important matters." Naruto said sounding official

"I will Naru-kun when they wake up later on," Keiko told him

"Kaa-san the weights are feeling like they are not on any more can you up the weights again?" Naruto asked

"Sure," Keiko responded.

As Keiko pushed her chakra into the weights to activate them she went up two levels.

"How does that feel Naru-kun?" Keiko asked

"No different try going up 5 levels this time Kaa-san." Naruto said

"Ok but remember 24 hours before they are able to be adjusted down" Keiko said to him in a motherly tone.

Again she applied chakra to his weights and she watched as the kanji on his chest glowed as it went up.

"How does that feel Narukun?" Keiko asked

"Perfect Kaa-san just the way they should be. What am I at now?" Naruto asked

"22 times your weight in gravity. When you graduate I will give you control of the weights this way I know the weight is changed responsible." Keiko stated

"I know Kaa-san you said I would try to jump to far to fast and hurt myself" Naruto stated in a monotone voice.

"Well we better be going Kaa-san see you later."

"Bye Naru-kun, Hana-chan," Keiko said as she closed the door behind them

As they walked through the still dark streets of Konoha arms link hands intertwined and Hana's head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Hana-chan how will your mother react?" Naruto asked

"Well she has a hot temper, but she likes you and I know she will approve after her inspection." Hana stated

"What is this inspection?" Naruto asked

"Well it is up to the Alpha in the family to check all potential mates for good mating qualities and since my tou-san died years ago on a mission it is up to kaa-san now to inspect all mates male and female. So she will take you into a room you will have to strip before her and she will inspect your… well lets say equipment." Hana said with a blush

"WHAT?" Naruto shouted out in disbelief.

"Naruto it is the Alpha's job to ensure that I can have children and they also want to make sure the future mate can please them as well." Hana said

"But it's your okaa-san, that's kind of embarrassing," Naruto complained.

"Naruto trust me she may be mad that we did it, but I can vouch that you can please a woman over and over, and just think my Naru-kun that was our first time. Practice makes perfect, but I must say I was a little possessive about the others, but with the sex drive I think you will get I'lld never be able to handle that thing on my own." Hana said with a perverse grin.


	10. The Inspection and Challenge:Rewritten!

The Namikaze Legacy

0

NarutoxHarem

0

Story Start

0

After the realization of what Hana had just said Naruto held her hand a little tighter as they walked the streets. Sure it was one thing to be seen nude by your girlfriend/future wife, but to have to reveal yourself to you future mother in-law, that was a bit too much for Naruto.

_'I guess I need to ask the others if I have to do this with their families. Please merciful Kami-sama don't let it be that I have to go before the rest of the girls families.'_

Soon they arrived on at the Inuzuka compound. Hana led Naruto inside where they found Tsume cooking breakfast.

"Morning you two. What do I owe the pleasure of you this morning?"

"Morning Tsume-san," Naruto greeted.

"Please Naruto you will be my son in law soon so call me Tsume or Kaa-san."

"Ok Tsume..."

"OKaa-san I need to speak to you about the inspection,'' Hana stated as she fidgeted a bit.

"Oh? You two already want to go into that?"

"Well OKaa-san, the thing is, that some things happened last night…."

That is as far as Hana got before Tsume had Naruto pinned to the floor and with a kunai drawn.

"I open my home to you and you take advantage of my little girl?" She snarled.

" OKaa-sama stop! It was nothing like that. Yes we did make love last night, but Naruto like us Inuzuka was going through heat because of his...condition. I was the one to push forward, satisfying each other not the other away around.''

" Gomen Nasai Naruto, but you must understand the implications of having sex with Hana. You broke a clan rule, but I'll mark this up to being in heat for both parties. However I need to do the inspection immediately." Tsume said with a grin as she led them into her bedroom and locked the door.

"Ok Naruto you know what this inspection is all about right?"

"Hai, Hana told me about it. Though I wish you could go by her word alone."

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I need to check you myself to ensure that I am giving my daughter to someone that can carry on and give me grandchildren."

"Very well, seeing as there is no other way.''

"Ok then, strip down and we can begin."

Naruto was soon down to his boxers standing in front of the two ladies.

"Nice try Naruto, lose the boxers as well," The Matriach ordered.

Naruto removed his boxers and was standing there very embarrassed.

"Well I will say this Hana in the size department he gets and A+, now I need to see his cock hard and see how it reacts. Hana if you will do the honors."

"Actually Kaa-san I am not sure that is a good idea unless you want to see us have sex on your bed."

"I believe you two can control yourselves, so let me see his reaction."

"I warned you."

Hana lowered herself to her knees in front of her lover, and began to run her nail on the underside of his cock making it spring to attention. She then lowered her mouth to his cock's head and kissed it. This made Naruto let out a small moan in pleasure.

"Well it seems he is able to come to attention quickly and he is very sensitive to your touch my dear. I pass him on this part, but now he has the last part to pass and I will give you my blessing to fuck like dogs in heat." Tsume said with a chuckle.

''Hai!''

Hana peeled her clothes off and walked by Naruto gave his cock a good squeeze, "Pass this test and I will reward you greatly".

Hana lay down on the bed and parted her legs to give Naruto access.

"Ok Naruto I am pleased with your size and the way you react to my daughter, but I placed a new restriction. The old ways did not care passed a male finishing and as such I have sense revised it so both parties are matched by the prospect that they are equally satisfied. Seeing that you and my daughter have already been with each other this should be easy."

Naruto knew what was expected of him, and Tsume did this on purpose get the male aroused so it is hard to think about anything but his own pleasure. So Naruto went over and crawled in the bed next to Hana and kissed her. He tehn started leaving a trail of kisses down her body starting from her neck to her breasts. He kneaded the form flesh as he sucked on her nipple. Hana let out a guttural moan as he continued his teasing that soon led to him giving her stomach some attention, finally coming to womanhood.

Naruto flicked his tongue over her lips a couple of times as Hana shuttered.

"Naruto, please, I love our foreplay, but I need this! I need to cum."

Naruto not wanting to let her down he captured her with his lips as he massaged the patch of flesh outside her lips. He could tell from Hana's gasps and moans, in conjunction with how she was bucking her lips she wasn't going to last much longer.

"Naruto-kun! I'm going to cum!"

Hana's bliss came and as a result she nearly blacked out from the orgasm. After Naruto had cleaned her juices he crawled back to her and kissed her.

"Well you have my approval, but get your selves dressed and out of my room now. I need to take care of some business."

"Well Tsume if it is business, I think Hana and I can help you." Naruto replied unaware that by business she meant some ministrations of her one.

Tsume was shocked to say the least. For a moment she thought him some sort of sexual deviant, but lemented the idea that he was unaware of what she meant when she said business.

"Naruto I thank you for the offer, and if you weren't going marry my daughter I'dd take you up on that offer, but I will let Hana explain to you later. Now get."

Hana dragged Naruto out of the room. When they got out side of the compound she explained to him what her Mother meant.

"Naru-kun about what my mom meant. She was aroused by watching you pleasure me so she needed release and was going to bring herself to orgasm, and you offered her our services."

"WHAT!"

Naruto was heard almost throughout the village and this brought a smile to Tsume's face as she had just climaxed.

Naruto had soon parted with Hana who went to the veterinary clinic seeing as she had some checking up to do since she missed a few days. This left Naruto about an hour before the academy was suppose to start. As a result he decided to make it up to the others by at least saying good morning.

When he reached the house he walked in to all the girls sitting around the kitchen table talking.

"Morning my himes."

''Greetings Naruto-kun!'' They chorused.

''Hey girls I have a question for you. I just left a meeting with Hana's Okaa-san, the whole male inspection thing and I was wondering if any of your families had a similar ritual?''

_'Please Kami let them say no.'_

"No, the only thing I know is that my Otou-san Dad would probably want to scare you a little to make sure you won't break my heart." Ino said

"I can handle that."

"My dad would just have you go before the council, but he may do the same thing as Ino's Otou-san." Hinata said

"Well Dad already knows you somewhat and seeing as both our fathers were good friends you can pretty much expect the same as Ino and Hinata's fathers, except with weapons,'' Tenten finished with a shrug.

"I might put you through a little test of my own Naruto,''Anko said in a sultry voice

"I might have to help give that test," added Kurenai,

"Ok, as long as I don't have to….." Naruto got that far before some blood ran out of his nose.

He had just then processed what Kurenai and Anko had said. Then he was propelled back from the nose bleed.

"Do you to have to give him those kinds of thoughts?" asked Keiko a bit annoyed.

"What is wrong with those thoughts?" Asked Anko

"Well between cemented the ideal that it isn't horrible to have perverted thoughts in moderation as long as its not in a deviant nature and the fact you keep teasing him, and sometime in the near future that Jirayia decides to take him on as an apprentice we we could be looking at the next super pervert."

All the women looked at the now sweet looking boy that was passed out on the floor. They just couldn't picture him as a super pervert as he respected women too much.

Naruto finally came around blushing madly.

"I hate to break up your bonding, but Naruto your schedule has been disrupted enough as it is today. I think getting to the academy on time would be a good idea." Keiko added.

As Naruto, Ino, TenTen, and Hinata all sit out for the academy across town a meeting was taking place.

"Well were you able to get everything taken care of?"

"Yes sensei, everything is ready the samples are now secured and switched with the pig family DNA."

"Good the council has called for a meeting about this. I do not trust all of them some harbor ill will towards the boy and are only doing this because of his bloodline and the Yondaime."

"Well let them steal the DNA and then we can nail the idiots on the council for what they are trying to do to him."

"Tsunade your eyes show passion for something again"

"Yes I must admit the boy does have his father's spirit, and can change the way people see things."

"Well I am glad that he has helped you, but I hope that Jiraiya is successful with the Fire Lord in convincing him that the council needs to be dissolved. Then I can help make this village better."

"I hope that as well sensei as I will join Naruto as his wife and living here."

"What? But Tsunade you're old enough to actually be his grandmother."

"Sensei I' going to over look that this time, but do not ever say that again. He has found away with the use of the fox's youki that can reverse the effects of aging and make me young."

"Well that would certainly help one problem, but it seems like you're using him to fufill your own desire to be young.

"At first I thought about it, but just being around him makes me happy and I believe I could be happy again as his wife."

"Very well Tsunade, but be careful with him. He has quite a bit of healing to do of his own that will take time."

The two left and headed towards the council meeting to report to the council the update on the Namikaze Project.

Across town in front of the Academy Naruto stood in front of the girls as Sasuke blocked the path.

"Dobe, last time you were lucky, but this time I don't plan on losing.''

"Listen Sasuke, I'm tired, enough is enough, listen; I'll fight you in an all out battle in front of the council, but you have to request the fight, and tell them why you wish to fight me. If they agree and we fight the stakes are that, if I win you will no longer be an Uchiha. The Uchiha will no longer exist, your eyes will be sealed off from being of any use to you, and you will give up your quest for revenge since you are no longer an Uchiha. If I lose I will train you to awaken the Sharigian, show you ever jutsu I know, and then give up my lands and titles."

"That is stupid I will never…."

"Scared are you Sasuke? That you won't be able to beat me?"

"Never! I am an Uchiha and I accept."

"It will be nice to never hear those words again. Let's go to the council then and see if they agree."

So all five of them went to the council chambers and were stopped at the door by a guard.

"Go away children,you have no right to be here" the ANBU said

"I am an Uchiha and you will let me pass."

"No you will not you are not old enough," the ANBU replied

"Sir, I am Naruto Namikaze and I wish to observe the council from my box, and as I have the right to request these with me to attent. ''

"Certainly Namikaze-san," was the ANBU's answer.

As the door was opened they enter the Hokage turned to see them and noticed Sasuke was with them.

"Naruto what can I do for you today?" asked the Hokage.

"It is not me that wishes an audience with the council. Uchiha-san is the one that requests an audience."

Once more the age old Hokage asked the question, but with the substitute of the name,"Then Sasuke what can I do for you?"

"I wish to fight Namikaze Naruto and I agreed to his terms, but he says only if the councils approves and attends the fight."

"Well I can see why he brought you here, but I will not allow it." Replied the Hokage

"One moment Hokage-sama I would like to know why he wishes to fight the Namikaze heir." Asked Danzou.

"To reclaim my honor as a result of my loss during a Taijutsu match in the academy."

"Hokage-sama, what could be so bad about a match between these two? I think we should allow it. I wish to take a vote on it."

The Hokage sighed once a vote was called, he could not stop it. Soon the votes were taken most everyone agreed to the fight.

"Ok so the match will take place tomorrow." The Hokage decreed.

"Hokage-sama I agreed to a match today, and this is the legal agreement to the terms between two clans."

"Ok Naruto we will have the match today. Sasuke come here and sign these papers seeing as you have already agreed to the terms." Said the Hokage

Sasuke approached the Hokage and signed the agreement.

"What were the terms of the agreement?" asked Danzou

Naruto began but was cut off by Sasuke,"The loser will give up all titles and lands to me, help me awaken my Sharigian, and show me all his jutsu's."

"Not that we think you will loose Sasuke what is it that you had to offer?"

"Like it is a worry I will beat him, however the terms are that I give up the title of Uchiha, my eyes are sealed from gaining the Sharigian, and stop my quest for revenge."

"That is absurd! Why would you risk sealing away the last of a powerful Dojutsu! yelled a pink haired woman.

Both Naruto and Sasuke thought at the same Sakura's mom.

"Excuse me members of the council, I have just as much to lose if I would lose this match and I am not the one to request this match so it is only fair."

Before any arguments could be heard the Hokage stepped in to the conversation.

"I agree, Naruto does have just as much to lose and the agreement has been signed. In 3 hours everyone meet at the stadium for the match to begin."


	11. One Uchiha down Two to Go Rewritten

The Namikaze Legacy

0

NarutoxHarem

0

Story Start

0

The Hokage dismissed the students and then went to the academy to speak to Iruka.

"Hokage–sama it is a great pleasure to have you here today." Greeted the scar nose Chunin.

''Greeting Iruka-san, I have come to let your class know that Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, and Hinata will not be in class today and as for the class it self, we will be taking a field trip today at 11:00 to see a clan match.

Sakura raised her hand her.

"Yes Sakura?"

"Which clans bout will be witnessing Hokage-sama?''

"Well Haruno-san, the fight is between the Namikaze's and the Uchiha's. They both are risking their clans on this fight."

"That dumb BAKA Naruto had to go show off and now he will get his ass kicked by Sauske-kun."

"Actually Haruno-san, Sasuke challenged Naruto to the fight and Naruto sit the terms. So at 11:00 you all will be allowed to come and watch the match."

The Hokage disappeared in a swirl of leaves after this announcement.

Naruto walked back to the house with the girls in tow.

"Naruto I'm sure you will do fine." TenTen said.

"Yeah you'll definently beat Sasuke."

"Naruto I know you can do this. I know you have faith in your abilities, but be careful none the less." Hinata said in a soft voice.

"Thank you all of you, and Hinata can you all go back to the house and let everyone know I am ok and what is going on. I need to go to think and see dad. Also tell kaa-san that I need the outfit ready."

"Hai, we'll do all of that for you." the Hyuuga heiress added.

"Well I will be back at the house an about an hour or so before the match to escort everyone, and please send someone to tell Hana."

Naruto left to go to his spot the top of his father's head.

"Hey dad I hope I am doing the right thing. I have a feeling that if I let the Uchiha keep going down the road he currently is he'll turn into what I almost did. I know these are extreme steps to get him calm down, but he lives or revenge. After I learned Orochimaru killed mom, and that he was part of the group responsible for the Kyuubi attack I was blinded by revenge and then Keiko calmed me down, and helped me understand things. I swear Orochimaru and all those responsible for the events of that day will die one day, but I will do it so that they will never again bring harm to any one ever again.

Naruto sat there for a moment. He soon sensed the chakra behind him.

"Hello ojii-san."

"Hello Naruto, I'm curious as to why you are doing this?"

"Uchiha Sasuke is walking down a path of darkness. If he isn't stopped now he'll become so consumed he'll do anything to achieve his goals. Even if it means sacrificing his allies when they are no longer useful to him. So I need to stop it now."

"That I see and understand.''

''Ojii-san would my Otou-sama be proud of me?"

"I can only say that the man I knew as your father would have a grin from one side of his face to the other knowing what you have become. I know this because that is how I feel."

Naruto returned home to get scolded by the older women and when he explained to Keiko through the mental link he shut down for that reason she understood.

Naruto walked along the path to the stadium dressed in a pair of blue ANBU pants with white wrappings going from his shins to his sandals connecting them. He was also wearing a blue long sleeve shirt on with red and orange flames on the shirt and the sleeves. Over it he was wearing a black vest with red stitching, and then the cloak like his fathers white with orange flames. He has two kunai holster one on each leg and a shuriken holster on his left arm. He also has 2 pouches on his belt that hold extra shuriken and explosive tags and a seal master kit.

Naruto kisses each of his girlfriends as they separate at the entrance. As he is about to enter his grabbed by the arm and there stands Tsunade.

"You think I would let you go in there without giving you a kiss?"

"I figured you would be with the Hokage."

"I will be but I need to give you this."

She took off her necklace and put it on him.

"This necklace belonged to the mt Grandfather and it's my legacy to give to you. I once believed it to be cursed, but now I believe it was destined for you. That you will carry the hope and dreams of all those before you.''

She then kissed him and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

When he entered the arena the council was already seated and then he saw his class and his girlfriends and Kaa-san and the Hokage and Tsunade. He could hear mumbling about how he looked like the Yondaime.

"Seems you had the gaul to show and you even dressed like that loser father of yours."

Naruto had to calm himself he could not take people talking about his family, but this was a match he could not loose his cool he had to remain focus, but he could appear to lose it.

"What not going to defend daddy how about that bitch of a mother could not even survive child birth."

"Oi, shut you're fucking mouth Uchiha!'' Naruto snarled. _  
_

_'Hmmm seems I already have the mind warfare won I guess it is time to put him in his place.'_

"This match is a clan match and the winner is to be decided by? Naruto as you are the one being challenged, you decide the way it is to be decided."

"Submission or death,'' Naruto stated.

"The match will be decided by Subsmission or Death! Fighters may use any form they wish." The Hokage announced.

Tsunade stood up, "Let the match begin!"

Naruto started off with a series of hand seals as he went about casting a Genjutsu. He decided to start off with one he learned from one of his mother's scroll that twisted the targets fears and then humiliated them.

Sauske stood there as he saw Naruto and Itachi behind him and then a knife plunged into Naruto.

"Little brother do I have to do everything for you? You are so weak to the point you could not even stand up for the name of our clan. I had to kill him." Itachi said

Itachi disappeared and then Sasuke was in rags and walking the streets and was being spit on by people and given the glares. Then a group of kids and walked up him.

"Look it's the Uchiha bastard." A girl that was none other then a fangirl shouted.

"Yes Itachi-sama showed pity on this worthless trash when he became the Hokage. I guess he could never live up to the standards of a real ninja." This time the comment came from the blond platinum known as Ino.

The scene faded and then he was in a bedroom and he saw Sakura lying naked on the bed he was on his knees.

"Slave crawl here and lick my pussy, prepare it for my husband." Sakura ordered.

Sasuke did not move and then he heard,"Slave do not make me activate your seal to make you obey." Sakura warned.

Sasuke still did not move and then he saw Sakura channel chakra and he felt pain in his head.

He moved towards her and began to lick her.

"What is my name slave?" Sakura questioned.

"Sakura!"

He again felt chakra being molded and a pain in his dick.

"That is Mistress Sakura slut. Now say it who owns you?" Sakura demanded.

"You own me Mistress Sakura!"

Then the door burst open and there stood Itachi naked he walked over and stuck his cock near Sasuke's mouth.

"Prepare my cock slut!" Itachi ordered.

In the real world the people just saw Sasuke fall to the ground hold his head scream out in pain crawl on all fours and lick the air like a dog. Sakura was on cloud nine when he heard her name and then the Mistress part and she thought he may be kinky and that she may have to try that until she heard the part about Itachi and her.

For Naruto's part this was perfect he was humiliating the last Uchiha. The council looked like they were going to throw up and the academy students were laughing at everything. Naruto's Girlfriends were laughing too. The Hokage had a smirk across his face.

"Kai, seeing the almighty Uchiha on his knees submitting to his brother and Sakura was it Sasgay."

Sasuke was furious, everyone heard him and they were laughing at him. Drawing some kunai he threw them at Naruto who went up in a poof of smoke.

"Level one Rasengan combo 1000 years of pain."

Before Sasuke could react to the voice behind him he went flying high into the air holding his ass. Most of the men ever been caught peeping by a kunoichi shifter in their seats.

When Sasuke fell back down Naruto wasted no time as he immediately followed up with a second Genjutsu.

"Perverted Nightmare Jutsu!"

It was the ultimate nightmare to all men as it conclusively only worked on males.

Sasuke feel down and was in a hot spring or at least he thought he was surrounding him was Kakashi, Jiraiya, the Hokage, Hiashi, Iruka, Mizuki, Inoichi, and Itachi.

"Look guys a new piece of meat, "Mizuki said.

They all surrounded Sasuke and start feeling him up before he knew it he was in the middle of an all male orgy and he was the slut.

What people from the outside saw and heard left them horrified, disgusted, and some people traumatized, especially the males who made a mental note to kick Naruto's ass on a later date.

"Pinch my nipples hard Hokage-sama."

Then Sasuke dropped on all fours and he was rocking back and forth his moth open in position to suck a cock and drool running out.

"Yes harder Kakashi harder, faster, and deeper." Sasuke said panting.

"Oh Hokage-sama love your cock."

"Hiashi-sama you want me to suck you to?"

At this point Naruto burst out laughing. He couldn't contain himself anymore. For the first time in the longest time he finally felt like a bit of his old self was returning. Before all the pain and suffering, and the incidents that damaged he felt like a kid again. Though he avoid to make a mental note to avoid all the males included in the genjutsu as they were currently sending the blond Killing Intent.

"Kai,'' He said as he dispelled. ''You know that explains so much. We have a better chance of Itachi coming back and resurrecting the Uchiha then we do you huh?''

Sasuke came charging for Naruto and he side stepped and nailed him in the back went the hell of his foot sending him crashing into a wall.

Sasuke forced himself to his feet and looked up with none other then the First level Sharingan activated.

''Now it's over Dobe. With my Sharingan activated I'll destroy you.''

Naruto formed a Level 2 Rasengan and charged in.

"I can't copy it. Why can't I copy it?"

"I guess you got a broken bloodline," Naruto mused as he capitalized on Sasuke's distraction

Sasuke was thrown into the same wall but 4 times harder. When he managed to stand up he formed seal to make his giant fireball, but he screwed up and all that came out was a big flaming penis.

"Trying to cover up for your short comings?" Naruto said with a smirk

"He is not BAKA!" Shouted Sakura.

"Actually he is and he is hard to see glad I have my family bloodline or I could hardly see it." Hinata reace.d with her Byakugan activated.

"SHUT UP YOU WHORE!"

"Sasuke I warned you once not to insult my girlfriends."

Naruto landed several punches to the Uchiha sternum causing him to fall over and wheeze heavily.

''Say it Uchiha! Say you give up! If you don't I'll break every bone in your body."

"Never, I will never submit to you I am an Uchiha."

"The Uchihas are dead! I don't know my Itachi spared you, but I'm sure it wasn't for this. Just give up, and I'll let you live.

Naruto never once stopped his assault as hit foot began to grind into Sasuke's spine.

"Say it Sasuke! Let go your past and start over.''

"I Submit!" he coughed out.

The council was shocked Naruto made him actually say it. Naruto walked over and helped him up and called for the medic units.

Naruto followed the medic unit and then after they treated him and had him sedated. Naruto began the seal on his head and then he forced some chakra into the seals and he had sealed the Sharingan away. He walked back into the stadium and not to much later he was embraced by his girls, congratulated by his friends, almost attacked by Sakura, but was pinned to the wall by kunai courtesy Anko, and then he felt the KI from the men that Sasuke was talking about.

"Naruto what were those Genjutsu's?" asked the Hokage as he kept on reminding himself that killing Naruto would be a very bad thing, despite almost being worth it.

"Well the first takes your fears and twist them with an inner desire so Sasuke desired to submit to be a slave for a couple, but his fear was Sakura and Itachi. The second was a perverted Genjutsu that from the information my Okaa-san wrote put you in a room filled with men you have seen and that they are gay. Now normal men tend freak out, but it more or less backfires when the person is gay,'' Naruto told them.

"From this point on that second Genjutsu is forbidden to be used on any male from Konoha.''

''But Ojii-san...''

''Forbidden!''

000000000

Chapter End

000000000

Well this ends this current arc and the next one will start up soon. So until then it will probably be some time until I update this story.


End file.
